A Very Glee Summer
by FabrevansXOXOBrittana
Summary: The Glee club is spending the summer together and plan to make more crazy memories together! Especially those who have to say goodbye at the end of it. Set in the summer of season three. Mainly Fabrevans, but includes Finchel, Brittana, Klaine, Tike, and Puck/Sugar:) Please review!
1. Mini Golf and Drama

**Hey everyone! This is a story that I wrote awhile back and I really wanted to share it with you all:) Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

Sam awoke to find Quinn sleeping in his arms.

_"She looks so cute when she sleeps," _he thought to himself. The very mention of her made him smile.

Sam was sorting his thoughts, when he heard,"Good morning, honey," and was fully awaken by a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Quinnie. We have full day ahead of us," he replied.

''What are we gonna do today?'' ''Well Finn texted me. Lemme see what he said.'' Sam grabbed his phone and read the text aloud. "The Glee kids are all going to The Lima Mini Golf Courses. Be there at twelve."

"We better go take showers," she said, kissing him before heading off to the bathroom.

Quinn showered, then dressed in a purple, spaghetti strap sundress, white sandals, and Sam's old letterman jacket. She was sitting on the bed when her phone vibrated.

Rachel: Plz hurry up!

Quinn: Sam is almost out of the shower. What's the rush?

R: Everyone is here already.

Q: kk. We'll be there as soon as Sam is out of the shower.

After Sam showered, he dressed in a blue t-shirt, jeans, and black converse.

"Are you ready?" "Yep. Berry just texted me that everyone's there already." "Sorry, I had to shave."

"It's fine, I just don't want Rachel to have a tantrum like last time." The previous time the Glee club got together, Rachel got mad at Santana and Brittany for being late. She solved the problem by yelling hysterically and throwing her shoes at them.

"Madame," he said, bowing and holding his arm out. "Why thank you kind sir?" she replied, and held her hand out. Sam kissed her hand, then latched their arms together and walked to Sam's silver car.

The blond gentleman opened the car door for his girlfriend, then got in and started driving to The Lima Mini Golf Courses. "We should be late on purpose, to see how mad Rachel will get." "Quinn that's like asking to get pelted with shoes." Quinn giggled.

Her phone vibrated inside the jacket pocket and Quinn looked at the text.

Rachel: Pick up some pads for me.

Quinn: Okay.

"Sam we need to stop at Walmart." "Why?" "Because Rachel needs pads." "If we're late, that just made matters ten times worse." "Just drive."

They walked into Walmart hand-in-hand. "Ooh! Those are cute shoes!" Quinn squealed, as she dragged Sam over to the shoe isle.

"Quinn, we have to get pads for Rach-" "They're in my size!" She put on another shoe. "Sam you go get the pads. You know what they look like, right? Please?" she begged, her eyes big. Sam sighed. "Alright. Meet me at the checkout." Quinn nodded as she began trying on more shoes.

He walked to the Feminine Products isle and grazed all the different brands and packages.

A boy, about eleven years old, was staring at him. The boy said to his friend,"I thought only girls had to have pads!" Sam held a fist up at them.

Before he knew it, the boy's mother came up to Sam and started hitting him with her large purse and yelling.

This lady reminded Sam of Rachel, when she had her crazy tantrums.

When the angry lady went away, Sam glanced at his watch. It was 12:15!

Without thinking, he grabbed a random package from a shelf and ran to go get Quinn. "Quinn, I'm sorry, but we have to go!" "But there's so many adorable shoes!" "I'll take you back here when we finish playing mini golf." Quinn dropped the shoe that was in her hand and pulled Sam to the checkout.

The only register that was open had a mile long line, but they had no choice. So they stood in line for about twenty minutes, until the cashier checked them out.

It was 12:35 when they got in the car and drove off. On the way there Sam told Quinn about the crazy mom. She started laughing hysterically.

"Wait, she actually hit you with her purse?" He nodded and Quinn's laughter started up again. Sam loved her laugh. "Yeah, it was like she had lead in her purse."

He parked the car in The Lima Mini Golf Courses parking lot and they ran to the Glee kids waiting for them outside the main entrance.

Rachel. Was. Fuming.

"What took you two so long?! I have been waiting for an hour!" Everyone stood in shock at the way Rachel was acting.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"WELL?!" Quinn quickly handed her the bag containing the pads, her grip growing tighter on Sam's hand.

Santana, who was standing near Rachel, read the label on the package. She motioned for Sam and Quinn to run, and even mouthed it to them. They didn't notice her.

Rachel opened the bag and saw 'Tampons' written on the package.

Quinn covered her mouth and looked at Sam. He thought that they were all the same.

"I specifically asked for PADS! P-A-D-S! Do you think this funny?! Who got these?! Huh?! Was it Sam or Quinn?!" There was a rack next to them filled with golf balls, until Rachel started throwing them at people to let out her anger.

"Rachel, calm down!" Santana rarely called Rachel, Rachel. She usually called her Dwarf, Hobbit, and if Santana was happy, Berry. Santana meant business when she called her Rachel.

The angry brunette was now standing very close to the blond couple, and Finn was behind her looking worried.

"Rachel, I'm so sor-" before Sam could finish apologizing, Rachel had slapped him in the face.

"Stop the violence," Brittany cried.

"Okay, that's enough Rachel," Finn said, as he picked her up and brought her to his car. "Put me down!"she screamed. Finn set her down and said,"Rachel, you can not go around and slap people just because you didn't get your way!" "But-" "No! Sam and Quinn are our friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S." "They got me the wrong thing, and I don't like tampons. They're so uncomfortable!" Rachel said as she cried into Finn's chest.

"Sam are you okay?!" "I'm fine...just...shocked." Quinn held his cheek that was now turning red.

"I'll go get some ice," Mercedes said. "I'm his girlfriend, I'll get it," Quinn snapped.

Mercedes had tried to steal Sam away from her in the past, so Quinn was always very protective of Sam when it came to Mercedes.

"Quinn, I was just trying to help hi-" "Save it," Quinn said, as she walked to the First Aid building to get ice.

Mercedes grabbed Quinn's arm, turning her around. "No. I'm not going to save it. Quinn, I've been saving it for a really long time. I love Sam more than you _ever_ will."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. What he had with Mercedes was just a summer fling and he didn't love her. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved Quinn, not Mercedes.

"How dare you say that?!" her voice cracking. "Quinn, how can you say these things to me? I took you in to live with me when you were pregnant and Puck dumped you!" Tears flooded Quinn's face.

"I love Sam so much. Nothing you say or do, can ever change that Mercedes." She quickly walked to the First Aid building.

"What the hell, Mercedes!" Santana said. The girl just rolled her eyes.

Finn returned with a pouty Rachel next to him. "Sam, Rachel has something she wants to tell you." Finn elbowed Rachel.

"I'm sorry for slapping you Sam." "It's okay."

Quinn returned, her eyes red and puffy from crying, and put the ice pack on Sam's cheek. Rachel and Finn looked confused, so Tina beckoned for them to come where she was. She explained to them what had happened.

"Look, guys, we've been here for over an hour and haven't even played mini golf yet. We need to set aside all this drama and just have fun." "I'm with Finn on this one."

When everyone had agreed, they went inside to rent golf clubs and golf balls.

"Santana?" "Yeah, Britt?" "I think we need to call the police." "Why?" "Because I heard Rachel is bearing Finn's child, so that means she's gonna have a bear attack Finn's child. And frankly that's just cruel." "Britt, who told you this?" "I overheard the new kid, Josephina, and Artie talking about it." "Britt, if Rachel is bearing Finn's child, that means Rachel's pregnant." "So is Rachel a bear?" Santana giggled. "I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend," Santana said, as she kissed Brittany.

Sam could see that Quinn was upset, so he pulled her to the side. "Quinn, don't let Mercedes get to you." "I love you." "I love you, too, Quinn," he said as he wiped her tears away, then kissed her forehead.

"Now let me see your beautiful smile." The blond girl managed a faint smile. "Lets go play mini golf." Sam picked out a blue golf club, while Quinn chose a hot pink one. When everyone had received their golf clubs and balls, they started to play.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I plan to update this one every week. Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Rachel Strikes Again

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. Please continue with your suggestions, I love to hear them. Also in the last chapter Rachel needed pads, yet Brittany told Santana that Rachel was bearing a child. It was meant as a rumor that Joe started. Brittany thinks he is a girl in the show, hence why I made her call him Josephina. Thanks again for reading! Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

"I'm first!" Rachel screamed.

Finn rolled his eyes at her and said, "Rachel, why don't we let some else go first." "But this is my game. You know that," she said giving him her puppy dog face. "Fine, you can go first." "YAY!" Rachel yelled as she jumped up and down.

The brunette kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, then started to play. She hit a hole-in-one.

"In your faces! Woo-hoo!" Rachel did her happy dance. "Move, dwarf. It's my turn!" Santana said as she also hit a hole-in-one.

"Go Santana!" Brittany exclaimed. The Latina did her krunk club dance. "Take that, Hobbit!"

They were on the fifth hole, Rachel in the lead, when Sam hit a hole-in-one, taking the lead. Rachel was having a rough day, so this didn't sit well with her. She was furious with Sam.

"Now Rachel, before you do something you might regret, le-" "Sam, why do you hate me?! First, you buy me tampons instead of pads. Now, you beat me at mini golf?! What did I ever do to you?!" "Nothing, Rachel I'm sorry about the tam-"

Rachel held up her golf club. Sam backed away from the angry girl. "Rachel, put down the golf club!" Quinn screamed.

"Finn, do something!" Santana screamed. It was, too late. Rachel had roughly thrown the club at Sam. He was now laying on the green grass, with pain in his chest.

"Why did you do that, Rachel?!" Quinn was now kneeling down next to Sam, and holding his hand. Santana was yelling at Rachel in Spanish.

"Sam, are you okay?" "My chest just hurts," Sam answered, grimacing at the throbbing pain. Quinn lifted up his shirt, revealing a huge red mark on his chest (not to mention, his sexy abs).

Sam closed his eyes. The minor impact had managed to knock the wind out of him. It hit in his chest.

"Sam! Sam, come on get up!" Quinn was crying now.

While this catastrophe was happening, Tina had went to tell the manager. She didn't want to see her friends hurt. The manager had no choice, but to call the ambulance.

Quinn was holding Sam's hand and sobbing next to him, when he was being lifted onto a stretcher. She wasn't going to let go of his hand.

"Ma'am, I need you to let go of him." "No! I'm his girlfriend!" "It's for his safety." Quinn refused.

Santana had stopped yelling at Rachel, and was now trying to pry Quinn away from Sam. "No! Stop!" "Quinn, we'll go see him in the hospital. It's okay, calm down!" Santana, Brittany, and Sugar were holding Quinn down, so she wouldn't go crazy. "Let me go!" "We'll let you go, if you calm down." Quinn relaxed and they let her go.

Rachel was crying in Finn's arms.

"Rachel this is all your fault! Everything has to be all about you! If something isn't your way, then you throw a huge fit! Oh, wait, you throw shoes and golf clubs!" "Actually, if he would have got me pads instead of tampons, and not have-" "SHUT UP! Don't blame him! You're the one who threw a golf club at him!"

Santana was holding Quinn, so she wouldn't rearrange Rachel's face. "I'm leaving." "Quinn, who's car are you driving?" "Sam's car." "Brittany and me are gonna go with you. Everyone else can meet us at the hospital if they want."

Quinn, Brittany, and Santana headed to the manager's office, to find out the name of the hospital Sam was at. Once their questions were answered, they hopped in Sam's car, and headed to the hospital. The Latina drove, and the blonds sat in the back.

Quinn called Sam's mom and told her what had happened. She answered saying that she would be there right away.

"Quinn, Sam's gonna be fine. It was just a minor hit." "To the chest!" Quinn yelled as she sobbed.

"We're here," Santana said, as they got out of the car. The three girls entered the hospital, Quinn in the lead, and went to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Sam Evans," Quinn said to the lady, who was busily typing on her keyboard. "I'm sorry, but can't have visitors for a few hours now." The lady continued typing.

"You don't understand. I'm his girlfriend, I _have_ to see him," "Ma'am, I'm very sorry, but he won't be taking visitors for about two more hours." The lady didn't even look up from her computer to say that.

Her computer went blank. She looked around to find the cause of the problem, but only saw Santana standing there with the unplugged cord in her hand.

"Looking for this?" "I already said he-" "Listen, I'm from a part of town called Lima Heights Adjacent. And my friend here wants to see her boyfriend, so I suggest you let her see him, Barbara." "My name's not Barbara." "It is now. Anyway, Barbara, my friend needs to see her boyfriend."

"I would listen to Santana, because she has razor blades hidden in her hair," Brittany stated. The lady hesitated, but then stood up and said,"I'll see what I can do." Quinn smiled.

The three girls sat down in some chairs, and waited for "Barbara" to return. The lady returned about fifteen minutes later. "Mr. Evans is ready to see you." "Thank you," Quinn said as she led them to Sam's hospital room.

When she opened the door, Quinn ran to Sam's side and gently hugged him. Sam was hooked up to a machine, and was wearing a hospital gown.

"Sam, are you okay?" Quinn said, as she caressed his face. Tears rolled down her cheeks. There was silence for a couple of minutes, until Sam's eyelids fluttered open. "Quinn?" The girl stopped crying and looked at Sam. "Yeah." "What happened?"

"Well, Rachel-" "Hobbit," Santana interrupted. Sam looked up and saw Brittany and Santana sitting in the corner of the room. The two girls waved and smiled at the hospitalized boy.

"Well, _Hobbit_, threw a golf club at you, and it hit you in the chest." "Oh. Well, I'm really tired."

The doctor walked in the room. "How are you doing Mr. Evans?" "Okay." "Well, when the golf club hit you, the impact just knocked the wind out of you. No severe damage at all. " "Oh," Sam said, as he coughed.

"You're gonna be fine, but you're gonna see some bruising. We're going to keep you until tomorrow, so we can check on your vital signs. And your mom already filled out all your paperwork, so your insurance company will cover it." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Can I stay with him overnight?" Quinn asked. "Yes, just don't interfere with his IV." "Thank you." The doctor smiled and exited the room.

The blond boy patted the space next to him. She laid down, making sure to avoid the IV, and snuggled up to him.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds alone, so me and Britt can go get _our_ cuddle on." Santana winked at a smiling Brittany. Quinn and Sam were to busy sharing light kisses to notice them.

The Latina and blond left the room, and stopped at the front desk. "Bye Barbara!" The lady ducked under the counter in fear.

"Oh crap." "What's wrong Santana?" "Well, Sugar's not answering her phone, so we have to ride home with Finchel." "Santana, you know I'm scared of bears."

The black-haired girl laughed and called Finn.

About ten minutes later, Finn and Rachel showed up in the parking lot. Santana got in the back of the car, while Brittany just stood there looking frightened.

"C'mon Brittany." The tall blond, hesitantly got in the car.

"Thanks." "No problem, Santana." "I'm just warning you, I have bear mace in my purse." Santana looked at Brittany. "What?" Finn said, as he laughed. Rachel shook her head. "Isn't that illegal? Brittany, what are you talking about?" "Nothing." "Okay.." They rode in awkward silence, until Finn dropped them off at Santana's house, where they went up to Santana's bedroom and cuddled together in her bed.

**A/N: Please review and favorite if you liked it! I love you all:)**


	3. Goodbye hospital!

**Hey everyone! So a massive thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the previous chapters! Here's the third one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. And if you follow me on Twitter than you probably know that I ship Fabrevans like a boss and if I owned Glee, then RIB would've gotten a very intense yelling session from me about breaking Sam and Quinn up in the first place. Anyway, enjoy!**

The glee girls and Kurt were doing Quinn's make-up and fixing her blond hair. So far it was put in a low ponytail and her make up was very natural.

When they were finished, they went back to Sam's hospital room but found nothing. Quinn was freaking out on the inside, but tried not to show it .

She basically ran to the front desk, where she found Sam filling out paperwork. The blond girl embraced her boyfriend and planted a kiss on his cheek. He hugged her tightly and kissed her hair.

Once Sam was finished filling out the papers, they walked to the parking lot. "I guess we'll see you guys later." "Okay. We hope you get better, Sam. Bye."

They parted from their friends, and Sam got in the drivers seat. Quinn walked to the his side.

"What do you think you're doing?" "I'm gonna drive us home." "Sam, you just got out of the hospital. There is no way I'm letting you drive home." "Quinn, it's no big deal, I can drive home." "You may not think it's a big deal, but I do!" "Quinn, it's fi-" "No, it's not fine! You don't know what could've happened! Yeah it was a minor injury, but there's just so many possibilities and-" "Quinn. Calm down."

Sam got up and held his girlfriend in his arms. "It's okay," he said, as he rubbed her back soothingly. The girl could see that Sam's shirt was now stained with her tears and mascara.

"Do you wanna drive home?" "No, but I don't want you to hurt yourself." "Don't be silly."

Sam wiped her tears then kissed her forehead. He walked her to the passenger's side, then buckled her seatbelt.

The boy got in the car and started driving. "Are you hungry?" Quinn thought about the question, and realized she hadn't ate since yesterday night and it was noon. "Yeah, a little." "Kay. McDonalds fine?" "Yeah, whatever you want."

Sam pulled into the McDonalds drive thru window.

Worker: Welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you?

Sam: Hi, can I get a Big Mac, all the way, a large fry, a salad with ranch dressing, a strawberry smoothie, a large coke, and an ice cream cone.

Worker: We're out of ice cream.

Sam: I'm sorry, what?

Worker: We're out of ice cream.

Sam: What kind of restaurant doesn't have any ice cream?!

Quinn: Sam, it's okay we can get it somewhere else.

Sam: No! We can't!

Worker: Sir, if you would rather have a smoothie, we could get you that.

Sam: It's not the same, but I'll take it.

Worker: Your total is 15.38.

Sam drove up to the window and paid. While they waited for their order, Sam went on the restaurant's website and filed a complaint. Quinn laughed at the way Sam was acting.

Once they got their order, Sam started driving again.

On the way home, Sam already had ate half of his Big Mac and chugged down half of his soda. Quinn had barely eaten a few bites of her salad and still had a lot of her smoothie left.

When they were half way home, Sam pulled into Walmart. "What are we doing here?" "We never went back here after we played mini golf."

Quinn realized that he was talking about getting the shoes she wanted. "Sam, if this is about the shoes, then we don't have to-" "Quinn, I want to, come on."

He beckoned for her to get out of the car. She obeyed, and they walked into Walmart and then to the shoe isle.

"Sam, I don't need these lets go." "No, I wanna get some for you." "Sam-" He held a finger to her lips, leaned in close, and said,"You deserve this."

He pressed his lips against hers and caressed her cheek. She kissed back and placed her hand on his neck. "Stop that!" The same lady from the day before hit Sam with her large purse.

They stopped kissing, but Sam looked rather angry. "No!" Sam said, as he pulled Quinn in for a long kiss. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip, in which he granted her access.

The lady just walked away and left them there to make out. Sam felt eyes watching them, so he broke away and put his hands on her hips. "Let's save this for when we go home." Quinn ran a finger down his chest. "Okay."

She picked out a pair of shoes, and they purchased them at the checkout. The blond couple hopped in the car and headed home.

Quinn moved closer to Sam and started kissing his neck. While kissing Sam's cheek, she would whisper sweet things into his ear. His erection was evident and when Quinn looked down and saw it, his face turned a rosy red. That led her to just turn him on even more.

Once they were home, although it was a close call a couple of times, Sam carried Quinn up to the bedroom.

He was so grateful that his parents and younger siblings were out of town for the month.

Her arms were around his neck, and her legs around him, as he took her to the bed. Sam dropped her on the bed and laid down. Quinn started kissing him and was unbuttoning his shirt. He took her shirt off, then kissed her neck and cleavage.

BEEP! Sam got a text.

They ignored it, and continued making out.

BEEP!

Quinn glanced near the phone. She was starting to get annoyed. "Ignore it," Sam said in between kisses.

BEEP!

Quinn sat up. "Obviously, something is so important that they have to keep texting you." "No! No! No! No! No! No!" "Sam, we can continue later," Quinn said seductively.

BEEP!

"Okay." She threw him his phone and he checked the texts.

To Sam's surprise they were all from Mercedes.

**A/N: Oh my! Shocker? Maybe? Maybe not? Review and tell me what you think:)**


	4. No more Ken and Barbie?

**Hey my lovelies! So here we are with the fourth chapter. I wanted to update sooner, but I haven't had that much time. But here it is! I really hope you all enjoy! P.S. Was anyone else really upset that Quinn wasn't featured in the video Blaine put together for Sam? Cuz I was furious! ****Dear Kaity, if you read this, then be a Marley and don't go blabbing about any of it's sexualness. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything mentioned below.**

Mercedes: Hey Sam I was wondering if you could meet me somewhere. I really need to talk to you about what happened today. Please, I really need to talk to you. Love Mercedes XOXO

Mercedes: Please call me:)

Mercedes: I really need to talk to you.

Mercedes: Call me.

"_I can NOT let Quinn see these." _

"Hey, who texted you?" "Ummm..." Quinn gave a confused look.

"Lemme see." "No!" Sam grabbed his phone, but Quinn tackled him on the floor.

"Lemme see! You always show me your texts!" "No!" "Sam Evans, let go of the phone!" "No, you're gonna get mad!"

She managed to get the phone away from him. "Ha! I got it!" Quinn said as she jumped up. "No!" Sam knocked her down and was on top of her.

"Please give me my phone back!" "I will after you show me the texts!"

Sam kissed her, cutting her off. He wanted to take her mind off the texts. "Bu-" "Shhh!" He kissed her again and then they were making out on the floor.

BEEP!

"Not again!"

Quinn grabbed the phone and saw the text. "Mercedes?! That's who's been texting you?! She said she needs to talk to you?! Well I have something I need to talk to her about her, too!"

"Quinn, it's not a big deal. I didn't even text her back." "You know she has a thing for you. And it's a big deal when she wants you to come over and "talk" to her."

"Well, yeah she just wants to talk." "Oh please! She just wants to make out with you." "Well, you can't blame her," Sam said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"Sam, come on! I don't want you to go see her." "Quinn, the least I can do is go talk to her."

"Oh, well I guess I'll just go visit Puck then." Sam was shocked. "That's crazy Quinn, why would you want to visit a jail?" Puck was Sam's good friend, but he was just boiling with jealousy over what Quinn said.

"That's it. If you want to go talk to Mercedes, then tell her you're a free man."

"Quinn, wait."

She grabbed her phone and purse, then got in her car. Sam ran after her.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. Please come back."

As much as she wanted to stay, she drove away. Mercedes getting the way of her relationship with Sam was making her furious.

_Why did I do this? I still love him so much. Even after I cheated on him, he still took me back. _

Hot tears fell down her cheeks, making her face a mascara mess. Through blurry vision she saw her house at once she parked the car. After unlocking the house and throwing her stuff on the couch, Quinn went up to her bedroom and cried.

Sam watched Quinn drive away.

The girl he loved was gone. Again. All because of some pointless texts from Mercedes.

He stood watching the road, for he felt stiff. Things ran through his head. All of them about Quinn.

His parents had set the sprinklers to turn on every couple hours, and they started to blast him.

_Great! Just what I need!_

Sam ran inside the house and closed the door. Sighing, he ran his hand through his damp hair.

He knew he couldn't take it anymore, when he saw the picture of Quinn and him sitting on the wall.

Sam kicked the coffee table. "I'm so stupid!" Slammin himself on the couch, he buried his face in his hands.

* * *

The next two days went by in a blur for Sam and Quinn. All they were filled of was tears, heart ache, and marathons of sappy Lifetime movies.

Their friends were really starting to worry about them though. Not one of them, had heard from either of the blonds since their mini golf outing.

"Sam you better pick up!"

"Kurt, quiet down I'm trying to get a hold of Quinn."

Quinn: Hello.

Santana: Hey, Quinn. I'm with the Glee girls and all of us haven't heard from you or Sam since last week. What's going on?

She heard muffled crying from Quinn through the phone.

Quinn: I'd rather not talk about it.

Santana: Well, the we're coming over.

Quinn: Okay.

Santana hung up then glanced at everyone.

"Well, we need to go to her house."

"Yeah, I'll try to get a hold of Sam on the way."

They all got in Santana's car and were off to Quinn's house.

"I'll try calling Sam again." The girls muttered their 'kays.

Sam: Hello.

Kurt: Hey Sam, how are you? We haven't heard from you since after your..uh...little accident.

Sam: Oh...well I've just been at home...alone..

Kurt: Sam! What happened?

Sam: I don't wanna talk about it.

Kurt: Well, you need some company. I'll tell the Glee guys to come visit you.

Sam: You don't have to, I'll just sit here and watch One Tree Hill. Gawd! Why am I even watching this show?!

Kurt: I know Quinn likes that show.

Sam: Quinn... Kurt, I miss her so much.

Kurt: Don't worry. Things will be better soon. But for now, the boys will be over in a bit.

Sam: 'Kay. Bye.

Kurt: Bye.

"What did he say?" "He's super upset about Quinn and has resorted to watching One Tree Hill. I need to call the guys and tell them to visit him."

"Already done." "Thanks, Rach."

Brittany scooted closer to Santana. "Britt, are you okay?" "Santana, I'm scared." "Why, babe?" "I'm scared of bears..." "Boo, it's okay." " 'kay."

They pulled into Quinn's driveway, and knocked on her door. The group was greeted by a cried out Quinn. "Come in."

They all went up to Quinn's room and sat on her bed. "Q, what's wrong? Did something happen with you and Sam?"

Het tears spilled over. "Sam!" Brittany hugged her and patted her for comfort.

"Quinn, what happened? Just a few days ago you and Sam were all lovey dovey and fine."

"Well, Mercedes-" "I knew that bitch did something! You know I need to give her a piece of my mind!" "Santana, it's okay." "Go on Q. What happened?" "Well, Mercedes kept texting Sam and he didn't show me because he thought I would get mad. Then I saw it was her, and totally freaked out. We got into a big fight and then I left saying that he could tell Mercedes he was a free man."

"Oh, Quinn." "He just didn't want you to get mad, that's all." "I know, and I miss him so much." "Well, don't worry Q, we're gonna get you two back together."

"Yeah, Quinn. Ken and Barbie forever." Quinn smiled at Brittany's comment and whispered,"Ken and Barbie forever."

* * *

After receiving the call from Rachel, the Glee boys gathered in Finn's truck and went to Sam's house.

"Anyone know what's up with him?" "No, Rachel just said that he was real upset and he needed some guy time. Apparently, he was watching One Tree Hill?"

Puck's eyes widened. "Oh my. He really needs us, lets go."

Once they pulled in the driveway, the boys rang the door bell.

Sam answered the door and looked like a complete mess. His hair looked it hadn't been combed or washed in days and he was wearing a stained shirt with some checkered pajama pants.

"Hey, come on in." They sat on the couch and Sam sat on a chair.

"So Sam... whatcha been doing?" "Watching One Tree Hill... sleeping." "Ooookkaaayy...umm...when was the last time you ate something?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sam, what's up? Did something happen with Quinn?" Sam looked at the ground and held back his tears. "Yeah, we broke up."

"Dude, what happened?!" "Well, she got mad because Mercedes kept texting me, and then we had a big fight and we broke up."

"Man, don't worry the girls and us are gonna get you two back together. But you need to stop watching One Tree Hill, okay?" "Okay. It sucked ass anyway."

"Look dude, Quinn really loves you, but she thinks that you have a thing for Mercedes. So you just need to prove to her that you love her." "Yeah, thanks Puck."

"No problem. But you can't do that by moping at home and watching One Tree Hill. You gotta go tell her you love her." "Now?" "Well, you don't want her to keep sitting at home and crying, do you?" "No. So I'm gonna go tell Quinn that I love her!"

The guys chanted "Yeah!" and they all went outside to get in their cars and drive to Quinn's house. "Wait. Shouldn't I change first?" He was just in his old pajamas. "Yeah!" they chanted.

He changed and then they set off for Quinn's house. When they arrived, Sam ran up to the door and rang the bell. He was greeted by Kurt.

"Hey, Sam! Quinn's upstairs." "Yeah, thanks."

He ran up to her room and knocked on the door. Brittany answered it and hugged Sam. "Hey, Sam. Quinn misses you." "Yeah, Britt, I miss her too. Can I talk to her?" "Let me get her."

Brittany went and told Quinn that Sam was at the door. She wiped her tears, then looked in her mirror. She looked presentable.

"You can do it, Q." Quinn smiled then opened the door.

"Hey, Quinn." "Hey." The boys downstairs could see what was happening, and were being a very attentive audience.

Sam looked at Quinn and admired her beauty. They just stood there in silence studying eachother. He heard a cough from downstairs, and saw Kurt mouth, "Say I love you!"

He looked at Quinn. "I love you. I love you Quinn Fabray." It wasn't a second before she ran into his arms, snuggling her head into his shoulder.

To Sam it had felt like it had been forever since Quinn was in his arms.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I was just mad. I love you, too." They both smiled.

He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Quinn realized this is how she wanted to stay. With Sam forever.

They heard some awes from the bedroom and downstairs. Voices came from the boys.

"He even started watching One Tree Hill."

Sam blushed. "You watched One Tree Hill?" "Yeah, and cried... a lot."

She hugged him again then whispered in his ear,"My poor baby."

Quinn caressed his face. "I love you." "I love you, too." Quinn pressed her lips against his. "I missed doing that." "Me,too, Q." The couple just stood there for a few minutes, basking in eachother's love.

"Quinn, I want you to know that I love you and I don't have a thing for Mercedes. I just want you, and only you." "I know. I was just to dumb to realize it, and I was just so jealous." "Quinn, don't ever call yourself dumb again. Do you hear me? You are so smart, and beautiful, and...just perfect!"

They were back in eachother's arms in an instant.

"Guys, can we please do something? I'm bored." Kurt nudged Finn in the ribs. Rachel and the other girls came out of the bedroom and went downstairs to keep the boys company. Quinn and Sam decided to also, because Quinn didn't want to be a bad host.

Santana sat in a chair with Brittany on her lap. Puck sat next to Sugar who was sitting by Finn and Rachel who were snuggling on the couch. Kurt and Blaine sat together in a recliner. Sam and Quinn laid together on a lounge chair.

"Guys I have a great idea!"

"What is it? Puck, if it involves a strip club, like you suggested last time, I will get out of this seat and end you."

"Calm your tits, Rachel. I was gonna say that we should go to a water park tomorrow. What do you guys think?"

"Sam, that sounds really fun." Quinn said with big eyes, making Sam budge from her hazel orbs. "Me and Quinn are in." She kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Rach, you wanna go?" "Yeah, I think it'll be fun." "Me and Rachel are in."

"But I thought bears didn't like to get wet?" Santana hushed Brittany by kissing her lightly. "You wanna go to the waterpark, Britt Britt?" "Yeah, let's do it."

"Me and Rory are in." Artie said he'd go and Joe said the same.

"Tike is in."

"Alright! Looks like we're going to a waterpark tomorrow!" Everyone hollered in agreement. The Glee club got out their cellphones and okayed the trip with their parents.

**A/N: What did ya think? Please review if you'd like or follow to be notified when I update. Thank you all! :)**


	5. Sleepover Time!

**Hey my lovelies! So here's the next chapter and suprisingly it was one of my favorite parts in the story so far. I wanna thank everyone who read or reviewed. Please continue to do so! Also, I was scrolling on Twitter yesterday, and I stumbled upon a 4x14 spoiler. And guess who it involved? Fabrevans! Thursday needs to come faster so I can see if it's true or not and fangirl like a boss. Anyway, here's the fifth chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it's characters, or anything mentioned below. **

"We should have a sleepover!"

The Glee club was still at Quinn's house just chilling in the living room. Things with Quinn and Sam were fixed and they were happy snuggling together.

"Rachel, that's a great idea!"

"The guys need to have a sleepover, too." "Good idea Britt Britt." Santana smiled evily at the boys.

"Pfffft, guys don't have sleepovers! We have...man...hangouts..." "Really, Puck? Man hangouts?" "Okay, well we should head over to Finn's to have our "Man Hangout." "Yeah guys, I'll drive to your houses so you can pick up clothes. Then we can go back to my house."

"Okay, well I'll see ya tomorrow sexy ladies." "Puck. Leave. Now." He threw his hands up in defense at Rachel.

Sam kissed Quinn before he left. "I love you. See ya tomorrow, 'kay?" "Kay, love you, too, Sammy."

The boys told the girls bye and headed out.

However, the girls decided to pick up clothes then go to Rachel's house. After doing so, they changed into their pajamas. They had the house entirely to themselves, since Rachel's parents were out of town trteating themselves to an ongoing week of musicals.

The girls were downstairs, getting some snacks when, the lights flickered off. Rachel screamed rather loudly and the other girls let out shrieks. The scared brunette decided to use the wall phone to call Finn. It was pitch dark, so she could barely see anything.

"Kurt can you get me a flash-", Rachel ran into something,"son of a-" "Okay!" Kurt dug around for a light and when he found one he gave it to her. She went to the wall phone and dialed her boyfriend's number.

Finn: Hello.

Rachel: Finn, the power went out. And I'm really scared, so please come help us.

Finn: Sure thing, babe. Don't worry I'll be right over.

Rachel: Thank you, Finny bear.

Finn: Awww, I love you Rachey Wachey.

Rachel: No, I love you more!

Finn: No, I love you more!

Rachel: No, me!

Finn: No, I do!

"Dude, get off the phone before I throw up!" Puck yelled.

Finn: Bye, Rach. I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Love you.

Rachel: Bye, love you, too.

She hung up and went back to the kitchen.

"He said he'll be right over." "'Kay. Hey Rachel?" "Yes, Brittany?" "Earlier you said you were a son, but you're a female bear. So how does that work?" Rachel placed her hands on her hips. "Brittany, why do you keep referring to me as a bear?" "Because Santana told me that you're bearing Finn's child. I thought you were nice, but hurting children is not something that you should do, Rachel."

Santana licked the ice cream off her spoon. "Rachel, it's just a rumor I heard from Joe. I know it's not true, especially since you were on you're period. Are we cool?" "Yes, and thank you for telling me the truth." Santana smiled at her.

"Nice, nickname for Josephina, Santana. Just like you call me Britt, we can call her Joe." "Brittany, who is Josephina?" "Kurt, we've been going to school with her for a long time now. How could you not notice her?"

Santana mouthed "Joe" to Kurt and he nodded his head.

There was a knock on the door. "Guys, come with me I'm scared." "Okay, but watch your mouth if you run into something." Rachel rolled her eyes at Quinn.

She slowly opened the door. It was Finn, Sam, Puck, and Mike. The short, brunette wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "Thanks, for coming." "No problem." Quinn ran into Sam's arms and kissed his cheek. Mike and Tina embraced then held hands.

"Okay, well we need to go outside and check the electric box." The boys went outside and the girls tagged along.

"Oh my gosh, Rachel. You look so cute in your pajamas and bunny slippers." She smiled at her boyfriend's comment.

Sam opened the box and flipped a cable. "Someone go try it now." Quinn had to admit that Sam looked super sexy in the moonlight and in his superman shirt and denim jeans.

Tina went in and flipped the light on and realized it had worked. She went back outside and confirmed that the lights were back on.

Quinn snuggled under Sam's arm while they walked back inside the house. "You look super sexy in your Superman shirt." He smiled. "You look way cuter in your pink pajamas." It was her turn to smile and blush.

Once they went back inside, the girls huddled in the living room and played truth or dare, while the boys raided the refrigerator. Puck prepared himself a huge bowl of ice cream with a whole lot of whip cream.

"Tina, you go first." "Okay, I pick Sugar. Truth or dare?" "Truth." "Do you think Puck is sexy...and would you wanna...ya know...tap that?" Sugar blushed at the question. "Well...yeah." All the girls shrieked at her answer. "Omg Sugar! Ask him out!" "Are you crazy?!" "You two would be totally cute together!"

"My turn!" "Okay, Quinn truth or dare." "Ummm...dare." "I dare you to go and start making out with Sam in front of everyone."

_"This'll be easy and fun!" _she thought to herself. "Guys, can you come over here?" They came over and sat with them on the ground. When everyone was seated, Quinn grabbed Sam's face and started making out with him. He was caught off guard, but warmed up to it.

"Is it bad that I'm turned on by this?" Rachel grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it roughly at Puck.

Quinn took Sam's shirt off and threw it to the side, letting it hit Kurt. She ran her hand over his abs.

"Okay, well Quinn A+ on doing your dare. Who's next?" Quinn sat back up and returned Sam's shirt to him.

"Can I pick someone?" "Sure, Puck go ahead." "I pick...Brittany. Truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to...strip for us." Santana gave Puck death stares. "Okay." Brittany got up and started stripping. She threw her shirt at Santana and her long pants at Puck. She was just in her boy shorts and bra.

Brittany did a dance then Puck started throwing money at her and hollering. "Puck, shut up. Rachel's neighbors probably think she's getting it on with Finn because of your yelling."

He started making sex noises and Rachel threw him daggers.

Puck was Sam's friend so he didn't want him to get hurt. "Dude, cut it out before the girls rip your head off."

"Too late!" Rachel had jumped Puck and was hitting him senseless with a pillow. Brittany had put her clothes back on and was in Santana's arms, and kinda traumatized by Rachel's actions.

Finn managed to pry Rachel off of Puck. "Once again, is it bad that I'm turned on right now?" "Do you want to die?" Puck murmured a "no."

"We should be going. Bye girls." Rachel and Finn kissed goodbye and Mike and Tina did the same. Quinn kissed Sam goodnight and gave him a big hug.

"Goodnight, my Jewish-American princess." Puck squeezed Rachel butt. "I'm gonna count to three and if you are not out of my house, Noah Puckerman I will-" "Goodnight Rach. Love you." "Love you, too, Finn."

The boys left and the girls went upstairs to Rachel's room to continue their sleepover. The guys headed back to Finn's house. "Puck, we're lucky to have you still here with us." "I know. Rachel can be a fighter.""Yep." They returned to Finn's house and greeted the rest of their friends.

The boys went upstairs to Finn's room. "What do you guys wanna do?" "Lets play FMK." "Okay, me first. I pick Rory. Santana, Sugar, Rachel." "Puck, you're an ass." "Dude, just answer." "Fine. F*** Santana, marry Sugar, and kiss Rachel."

"My turn. I choose Puck. Rachel, Brittany, Santana." "That's a tough one. Uhh...F*** Rachel, marry Brittany, and kiss Santana." Everyone looked quite shocked.

"Okay, my turn. I pick Sam. Quinn, Brittany, Rachel." "Puck, why do you get to go again?" "'Cause I want to, now answer." "Fine. F*** Brittany, marry Quinn, and kiss Rachel." "You'd have to fight Santana." Sam nodded.

"Mike's turn! Tina, Brittany, Quinn." "F*** Brittany, marry Tina, and kiss Quinn." "So far almost everyone has f***ed Brittany." "Yeah, but Santana would go all Lima Heights on our asses." "Got that right."

"Okay new game. Lets play have you ever." "I'll start us off. Have you ever had eye sex with one of the girls? If you did, then you have to name who it was. I did with Santana and Sugar." The girls names were only supposed to be said once, but they were in for a surprise.

"I did with Quinn."

"I did with Rachel."

"I did with Sugar."

"I did with Kurt."

"I did with Mercedes."

"I did with Quinn." "What?!" "Sam, I'm sorry. She didn't do anything but cuss me out. It was all me." "It's a little to late for sorry!"

Sam tackled Joe and had him pinned to the floor. Puck, Mike, and Finn were trying to get Sam to stop. "Sam, calm down!" Once Sam was done he sat where he was before and just gave Joe death glares.

"I did it with Rachel, too." "Oh hell no!" Finn was pounding Joe's face in like Sam was earlier. Sam and Puck managed to pull him off and make him sit down.

"I think we've had enough games for tonight. Lets prank call instead."

* * *

The girls and Kurt were doing eachother's hair, when Rachel got a phone call. "It's a weird number. Should I answer it?" "Yes, and put it on speaker." Rachel did as Kurt said to do.

R: Hello.

Speaker: Hello, ma'am. We were wondering if you could answer a survey for us?

R: Sure, but make it quick.

Speaker: Okay. How many times a day do you have sex? *laughter in background

R: Puck, I swear to you that I will hire someone to personally come to your house and chop you balls off. Got it.

Speaker: Okay, sorry Rachel ...

The guys were laughing uncontrollably at what Rachel had threatened Puck to.

Rachel hung up, then Quinn got a call. She answered it and put it on speaker.

Q: Hello.

Speaker: Do you happen to be selling any goods?

Q: No. Who is this?

Speaker: Oh, well if you did then they would be FINE!

Q: I asked who is this.

Speaker: Uhh...Quinn?

Q: Sam?!

Sam: No! Well...yes. But they threw me the phone. I'm sorry...

Q: It's okay, but you are the only guy who gets to explore my goods.

Sam: Alright alright! Okay, well I love you.

Quinn: Love you, too. Bye

S: Bye.

Sam hung up.

"Dude, you are so whipped." "I am not!"

The girls were laughing about the phone calls then looked at the time. "It's one a.m! We better get to bed, since we have to get up early tomorrow." They arranged to meet at Rachel's house in the morning at about eight with the boys.

They were off to sleep. However, the boys were not.

"Guys, we have to get up early tomorrow, so let's go to bed." "Okay. But we're gonna finish drawing the mustache on Mike."

Soon, they were all sound asleep. Sam, Puck, Finn, and Mike slept in sleeping bags on the floor, while everyone else slept on Finn's bed.

In the middle of the night, Finn was thirsty so he decided to get a glass of water. He forgot that he had people over and around him, so when he was getting up he kicked Sam and Puck on accident. "Dude, what was that for?"

Finn, realized what he had done and apologized. "Sorry guys." Puck groaned and buried his face in the pillow.

The rest of the night was peaceful for the Glee Club, as they did not know what adventures laid ahead of them.

**A/N: Whatcha think? Review if you wanna give me feedback, or favorite if you liked it. Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Waterpark Here We Come

**Ola my wonderful readers! So here we are with the sixth chapter, and I have to say this one is rather long. But I really hope you enjoy and please review and tell me if you liked it. Your reviews make my day! Oh and who is super upset that we are on a THREE WEEK HIATUS! I know I am. "I do" was very adorable, and I was suprisingly fine with the whole Quinntana situation. But...Fabrevans is endgame so yeah. :) Also the Finchel scenes were adorable! And Brody is a man whore prostitute ass face! Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it's characters, or any of the things mentioned below.**

Rachel's pink alarm clock started beeping loudly.

The girls and Kurt groaned at it's horrific sounds. "Five more minutes Lord Tubbington," Brittany whined.

Rachel swung her pillow at the beeping device and it flew to the floor.

"Rachel!"

"What? It needed to shut up..." Quinn rolled her eyes at the brunette's behavior.

Santana stood up and shoved her hair into a high bun. "Guys, we need to get ready for the waterpark. The boys are gonna be here in like an hour."

They groaned at her.

"Fine. Look disgusting for when your boyfriends get here."

Rachel shot out of bed. "I call the bathroom first!"

"Hey, I was up first!"

"This is my house!"

"Well I'm your guest!"

"Don't push me, Berry!"

"Lopez!"

"You can't call me that! That's my thing for you!"

"Lopez! Lopez! Lopez!"

Santana had pounced at Rachel in seconds.

Kurt separated them, with the help of Tina.

"Why don't we all just get ready like normal people? And Rachel, doesn't your house have three bathrooms?"

The girl looked at the floor and mumbled a yes.

"Hey. Where's Quinn?"

The blond stepped out of the bathroom ready for the day. She was dressed in her hot pink bikini with a loose white t-shirt over it and hot pink shorts to match. Her bangs were held back by a pink clip and her lips were freshly coated with Cherry lip gloss. Sam's favorite.

"I'm right here," she said grinning.

Santana narrowed her eyes and Rachel crossed her arms.

"Hey!"

Quinn shrugged. "Maybe if you two would stop fighting all the time, then you could get things done."

"Whatever." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and led her to the connected bathroom to get ready.

Everyone changed into their outfits.

Rachel wore a yellow bikini with a light blue tank top and denim short shorts on top. Santana was clad in her purple bikini with a yellow haulter top and white short shorts. Brittany sported a red bikini with a loose blue t-shirt and denim short shorts. Tina wore a blue bikini and an orange cover up. Sugar wore a cheetah print bikini with a pink cover up. Kurt picked out some white swim trunks.

"We are going to have so much fun!"

* * *

Back at Finn's house, the boys were rushing to get ready.

They had overslept and the every five minute phone calls from the girls wasn't helping their predicament.

Sam dressed in light blue swim trunks and black flip flops. Finn wore green swim trunks and some brown flip flops. Puck sported black swim trunks with orange fire bolts on them.

"Really, Puck? You're wearing those?"

"Sure am dreadlocks. I suggest you shut your trap, before me and ma boys go all crazy on you."

Joe nodded quickly, remembering the events from the previous night.

* * *

The girls packed what they needed and waited for the boys to arrive at Rachel's house.

When they did, the boys greeted the girls and asked if they had everything.

"Damn, you ladies clean up nice."

Rachel dug a finger into his chest. "Puck, I am warning you now. If you say or do anything that will ruin our trip I will-" She was cut off by Finn's lips.

The Glee club loaded into two cars, girls in one and boys in the other. They headed down to a waterpark that was about an hour away from Lima.

The boys were getting antsy in Finn's truck.

"Ughhh! I'm so bored!"

"Dude, calm down we're almost there."

"I can't Sam! This car is crowded and there's no chicks...and it's hot!"

Sam wanted to try to find a way to calm Puck down. They passed a billboard that had the waterpark logo and it said there was five more miles.

"Look only five more miles."

Puck lifted his face from his hands.

"Really?"

"Really."

"YES! Whooh! Yeah! Almost there!"

The girls were in the backseat of Santana's red truck, while Kurt was driving.

"Lets play something."

"Rachel, what is there to play?"

"We can play I spy... or truth or dare."

Quinn sighed. "Sure, lets play truth or dare."

"Okay, me first. Truth or dare, Rachel."

"I'm feeling risky today, so I'll pick dare."

"Wow Rachel, you're so bad," Kurt commented from the driver's seat.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

Santana began to state Rachel's dare.

"Okay, well you have to flash the boys when we pass them."

"Even my bikini?"

"Yes, your bikini and tank top."

Rachel sighed.

"'Kay, but Kurt needs to honk the horn."

"On it."

Back in Finn's truck, Sam and Puck were arm wrestling, Mike was driving, Finn was talking to Artie about how they were going to lift him in and out of his chair so he could float with them, and the others were laughing at a joke.

"I so won!"

"What?! I won!"

"I-" Sam was cut off by a loud horn.

Everyone looked over and saw Rachel waving and taking her top off.

"Oh my gawd." Finn was speechless and shocked.

Puck just stared at Rachel. Mike was swerving. Sam was trying not to look, but secretly sneaked a few peaks.

The other boys had their faces pressed up against the window.

Kurt passed the boys and continued on to the waterpark.

"Dude, what just happened."

"I...I don't know."

"Did Rachel just..."

"Yep."

"I didn't just imagine it?"

"Puck!"

"Sorry..."

The Glee club drove to the waterpark and stalled in the parking lot.

"Wooooooooooh! We're here!"

"Yep. We sure are Puck."

When Sam got out of the car, Quinn ran into his arms and he spun her around. "I missed you baby." "I missed you, too, Q." Quinn started talking to Sam as they leaned up against the truck.

Everyone else was getting out of the cars and talking.

"Oh my gosh, and Santana dared Rachel to flash you guys." "Yeah, Puck didn't shut up about it the whole way here."

"Oh please, Sam. You were so checking Rachel out," Puck fired back.

Sam turned red and Quinn gave him a disapproving look. "Lets go, Quinn." Sam pulled her over to Kurt so he could avoid any scolding from her.

Finn was leaning up against the car and Rachel was kissing him.

"So did you like Santana's dare?" Rachel whispered after she kissed his ear. Finn was confused at first, but then realized that was the reason that Rachel had flashed everyone. "Yeah, babe." His arms snaked around her waist and hers went around his neck.

"Hey, Rachel, I totally loved what you did on the way here." Rachel continued kissing Finn, and shot the finger at Puck while doing it.

"Guys, we need to go get the tickets before happy hour is over!"

"Kurt, baby, calm down. We can get you a mango smoothie anytime you want."

"But Blaine! Their free and you can mix flavors! WE NEED TO GO NOW!"

Blaine, shaken by his boyfriend's tone, grabbed his arm.

"Okay, guys let's go. That means you too Finchel and Ken and Barbie."

Rachel rolled her eyes and took Finn's hand so they could catch up with Kurt and Blaine.

Quinn linked arms with her boyfriend and on the way to catching up to the group she whispered in his ear. "We're not through yet, baby."

Quinn winked at him, which almost made him lose his mind. Sam slowly nodded.

Soon, everyone was in the ticket line.

"Oh my gosh! If it's past happy hour, they better give me that smoothie free! I have been waiting in this line for like forever!"

"Kurt, we've only been here a couple of minutes..."

"I don't care! All I want is a free freaking mango smoothie! Is that so much to ask of this place?!" A baby started crying from Kurt's loud voice and it's mother had to step out to calm it down.

Blaine calmed him down and soon it was their turn and they paid for the tickets.

"Yes! Let's go! Smoothie cart here I come!" Kurt clutched Blaine's hand and ran to get in line for a smoothie.

The Glee club went to the lockers where you store your towels and bags, and put their stuff in them.

The girls took their cover ups off and put them away.

"Damn! You ladies look good." Puck received bitch glares from the entire Glee club.

"Really Puck? Really?"

Puck murmured a "yeah" and took his shirt off along with the other guys.

Quinn saw Sam's abs and melted. "Even your abs have abs, Sam," Quinn said as she captured his lips in a kiss.

"Will you guys stop exploring eachother's mouths for one second?"

"Artie, why do you care?" Sam said.

"Well, you see I kind of want to hang out with everyone."

Quinn was angry. No one was gonna tell her not to kiss her boyfriend.

"Then why don't you just do that? You don't have to wait for us. Besides, we're gonna take awhile anyway."

"That's disgusting! We're here to have fun with our friends, but all you guys are gonna do is make out."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Artie.

"You're the disgusting one. I left my towel in the car so we have to go get it. That's why we would take a while."

Artie was quiet.

"Oh, well you guys still should talk to us instead of just being all over eachother all the time."

"Oh that's it."

Quinn lunged forward, but Sam grabbed her waist and held her in place.

"It's okay, Q. Calm down."

She stopped yelling at Artie and faced Sam.

"You're right. Let's just go have a nice time."

He pecked her on the lips and they hugged.

The rest of the Glee club just watched the scene between Quinn, Sam, and Artie play out.

"Okay, now let's go have some fun!" Everyone hooped and hollered at Puck's comment.

They all went to the smoothie bar where they found Kurt yelling at a manager and Blaine apologizing back and forth.

Finn had got two dollars out of the locker and had it in his hand. He then gave it to the manager and asked Kurt what he wanted.

"Mango cherry please."

He made it and handed it to Kurt.

"Thank you, Finn."

"No problem bro."

"Do you just wanna get your towel later? You can use mine if you want." "Okay, thanks." "Anything for my girl." She smiled and interlaced her fingers with his.

"So what should we go on first?"

"Waterslide!"

"Since, I saw the way Kurt handled that manager... the waterslide it is."

Kurt nudged Puck in the ribs.

Everyone picked up the huge floaties and decided they would go in pairs- Quinn and Sam, Rachel and Finn, Brittany and Santana, Mike and Tina, Sugar and Puck, and then everyone else just went alone.

Quinn and Sam were first in line. "Sam, this is gonna be so much fun!" She squealed. Sam smiled at how cute his girlfriend was acting.

"I know, babe. This one looks really fun."

It was their turn and everyone hollered for them. Quinn got in the front of the floaty and Sam got in the back.

"Now remember it's not safe to be getting it on on a waterslide." Quinn rolled her eyes at Puck.

The man blew his whistle, signaling for them to go. Sam pushed off the sides and down they went. Quinn squealed and laughed. She laid her head on Sam's chest while they went down the waterslide. He smiled down at her and kissed her upside down.

They were soon at the end and they got dumped into a pool.

Quinn jumped up and down excitedly.

"That was so much fun, Sam!"

She hugged him and planted a kiss on his lips.

Next was Finn and Rachel.

Rachel thought her bikini top was to loose so she decided to tie it tighter.

"Finn, can you tie this for me?" "Sure thing, babe."

Finn came over and Rachel picked up her hair. He untied it and fumbled with the ties.

Puck had something on his foot, so he grabbed Finn's shoulder for balance. That pulled Finn down causing him to drop Rachel's bikini ties. It fell down and exposed her boobs.

Puck was wide-eyed and went towards her. Rachel quickly picked them up and told Tina to tie it.

Tina did as told very quickly.

Finn got up, because it was Rachel's and his turn.

He got in the back and Rachel in the front of the floaty.

"Same rule as I told Quinn and Sam."

They went down the waterslide happily and landed in the pool below.

But Rachel's squeals could be heard throughout the waterpark.

It was now Brittany and Santana's turn.

"Yay! Santana, this is going to be so much fun!"

Brittany pecked Santana on the lips and smiled.

"Okay, Britt, do ya want the front or back?"

The blond thought for a little bit.

"I want the front."

"'Kay."

"Brittany, I'll show you my front anytime."

"Yo, mohawk, if you talk to my Britt Britt like that again, I will go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass."

Puck held his hands up and took a step back.

"Sorry."

"Good. Now let's go Britt."

Brittany smiled and Santana pushed off making them go down the slide.

"Wooooh! Yeah!"

Santana giggled at her silly girlfriend.

They were soon dumped in the pool.

"San, that was so fun!"

Brittany jumped into Santana's arms and kissed her.

Next up was Puck and Sugar.

"Hot mama, do you want front or back?"

"I'll take the front. Oh... and why did you wanna be my partner? I mean I know I'm rich but everyone kind of hates me."

Puck's expression softened.

"Sugar, they don't hate you. They're just jealous. And in fact I really, really like you. Would you please be my partner for the rest of the day?"

Sugar smiled at the scene before her.

"Yes."

Puck smiled at her.

They got in the floaty and off they went.

"Yeeeaaaahhhhh! Wooooh!"

Sugar's grin was permanent.

They got thrown into the pool.

"That was awesome!"

Puck picked Sugar up and spun her around. She giggled then he set her down.

They stared into eachother's eyes for a minute before pressing their lips together.

She would always hear of how Puck was such a player and she knew that if they ever by some chance got together, that she might get hurt.

Sugar pulled away then got out of the pool to stand with the others.

"Sugar, you and Puck make a really cute couple. But not as cute as me and Santana. Yeah. We rock." Santana and Brittany eskimo kissed.

"Thanks, Brittany, but I don't think Puck is the relationship type."

"Look, Sugar, we've all dated Puck. And yes he likes to go after other girls, but the key is not to let him. You gotta be demanding and say that if he wants to go after other girls, well then he doesn't get you. And plus, he really likes you."

Sugar was blushing furiously. "

You really think so, Santana?"

"I know so. The way he looks at you is like the way I look at Brittany, or the way Quinn looks at Sam. Love, Sugar. Love."

"Okay... well how do I tell him that I really like him, too?"

"Just flirt and flaunt. He'll come running."

"I agree. Like, every time time a girl flips her hair or just smiles, we find that cute and we go after it."

"Thanks, Finn. It's nice to get a guys opinion."

"Yep, well you won't be getting Sam or Quinn's opinion anytime soon."

They were busy making out behind them.

Santana coughed and brought the two blonds back to reality.

"Sorry."

They laughed.

"It's okay."

Puck was helping the lifeguard pick up the floaties, while the rest of the Glee club went down the waterslide.

Sugar walked past him with her hands on her swaying hips. Puck tried not to stare but failed miserably. He had his mouth open and his eyes were wide. Sugar moved her sunglasses down.

"Something wrong Puck?"

He shook his head and stammered out a "no."

Sugar turned in the direction of Santana for further instructions.

Santana and Brittany were flipping their hair, implying that she should do the same.

She flirtatiously flipped her hair and walked off.

Once all the members of the Glee club got out of the water, they stood and talked for a while until deciding to go do something else.

"Lets go do the wave pool."

Everyone agreed with Blaine's proposal and headed over to the location.

Sugar was walking alone behind Santana and Brittany, who were giggling together, when Puck went up to her and grabbed her hand. She smiled at him.

The Glee club stepped into the rocky pool full of people.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck and she held onto him when the waves came. "This is so fun, Finn!" She pecked his lips and placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you, Rachel." Rachel smiled. "I love you, too, Finn." They kissed deeply then broke away.

Mostly all the guys could touch the bottom, so their girls would hold on to them.

Quinn was holding on to Sam's neck, when another wave came. She giggled.

Gawd, Sam loved her laugh.

"Sam, I'm having such a great time with you."

"I am, too. Puck, actually had a good idea for once," he said jokingly.

Quinn looked down.

"Sam, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean to get so jealous and leave."

"Quinn, I know you're sorry and it's okay. And I get jealous sometimes when Puck calls you his baby mama. It happens. The important thing is that we're together now."

She placed a hand on his cheek.

"I love you, too, Sam baby." She pressed her lips against Sam's.

"Why don't we go get my towel now?" Quinn said as she smirked at Sam.

He smiled at Quinn and nodded towards the rest of the Glee club.

"Okay. But how are we gonna get away from everyone without them saying something?" "We'll just say that I need some more sunscreen." "Okay. Let's go." Sam carried Quinn, sometimes stopping so he could prevent the waves from knocking him and Quinn down into the water, over to the rest of the Glee club.

"Hey guys, we're gonna go put more sunscreen on."

"Oh, I'll come, too. I burn easily, so I better put some more on me," Brittany said.

"No!"

Everyone gave Sam and Quinn curious looks.

"I mean... we're gonna go get Quinn's towel from the car...so...yeah..."

The looks just got more intense.

"Okay...well ...we're just gonna be...here. So..."

"Let's go Quinn."

Sam slung Quinn over his shoulder, and they got out of the wave pool. He set her down and they walked to the lockers to get Finn's truck keys. They retrieved them from the locker.

"Let's go!"

Quinn took Sam's hand and ran to Finn's truck. He unlocked the truck and Quinn opened the back door.

She pushed Sam down onto the car seat and started kissing him deeply. She felt Sam's abs under her and got totally turned on. Quinn ran her hands up and down Sam's abs, while he kissed her neck.

The girl took a moment to admire her boyfriend's toned muscles, when she saw the purple bruise on his chest from the days before.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Am I hurting your bruise?"

"No, Q. You're fine."

She moaned. Sam placed his hand on her lower back. Quinn grabbed it and lowered it to her butt. She thought Sam deserved it.

"Brittany."

Quinn slowly sat up in hurt and shock.

"Sam, did you just say Brittany?"

So many questions ran through her head.

_"Is Sam cheating on me with Brittany? Do they secretly make out? Does he go to her because I don't put out enough? Does he love her more than me?" _

"Quinn, no! Not like that. Brittany's at the window."

She turned around and sure enough, Brittany was standing there with a scared and disgusted look on her face.

_"Oh crap! Now Brittany's gonna tell everyone that we're making out in Finn's truck." _

Quinn sat up and opened the door. Sam did the same and spoke to Brittany.

"Brittany, what are you doing here?"

"Sam. You know that I'm here with you guys and the Glee club. Duh."

"Brittany, we mean what are you doing at Finn's truck."

"Oh. Well, I was gonna put on more sunscreen, but it's in Finn's truck so I came over here. But then I saw you guys hurting each other."

Sam laughed, but Quinn gave him a narrow look, and he shut up.

"Quinn, why were you hurting Sam? You even punched him in the stomach."

Brittany pointed to Sam's bruise.

"No, that was from when Rachel threw the golf club at him the other day."

"Oh...well was he choking?" Sam smiled and was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Britt, You should probably get back to the waterpark, so Santana doesn't start going crazy looking for you."

"Okay, but will you guys come with me? I honestly don't know how I managed to make it back to here."

Sam and Quinn's faces fell.

She reluctantly sighed and grabbed Sam's hand.

"Let's go."

They locked Finn's truck then started back to the main entrance.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I will update soon. Mwah! :)**


	7. Confusion and Floaty Talk

**Hello my lovelies! So here is the seventh chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, etc. Love you all! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it's characters, or anything mentioned below.**

Families were coming out from the water park entrance and Brittany waved at a baby.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah, Britt?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Sam's eyes widened.

"Umm...you should ask...Santana."

"Well, you or Quinn should know because if she wasn't hurting you back there, then you guys were obviously making a baby."

The two blonds were mortified by her accusation and were each blushing furiously.

"Guys, I need to know. Don't tell anyone, but I think Lord Tubbington is pregnant."

Quinn pressed a hand to her face.

"Brittany, isn't Lord Tubbington a boy?"

"Yeah. Can't boys get pregnant?"

Sam felt disturbed and confused.

Quinn sighed at the blond girl.

"No, Brittany. Boys can not get pregnant."

"Well, isn't Finn pregnant?"

Sam and Quinn tried their absolute best to suppress their laughter. They were soon at the lockers and saw the Glee club coming their way, Santana leading.

"Brittany, where did you go?! I was looking everywhere for you!"

The tall blond was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to put some more sunscreen on," she said her lip quivering.

Santana's heart broke.

"No, baby I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Britt Britt, you just need to tell me so I can go with you. Okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you, too."

They hugged and Santana planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"So Quinn, did you put any sunscreen on?" Artie asked.

Sam mentally cursed himself for forgetting about the towel.

"Umm...turns out it's in the lockers." Quinn hoped they would buy that.

"Oh, okay."

Brittany left Santana's side and walked over to Finn. Santana was angered and confused.

"Finn, can I feel your baby?"

Everyone, except Rachel, Finn, and Brittany, toppled over in laughter. Finn looked rather confused and Rachel was offended and mad. She grabbed Finn's arm, and glared at everyone else.

"Guys, that is not funny!"

"Oh, but Rachel it is!"

Finn was hurt.

"Guys, what's so funny?"

Santana caught her breath and stopped laughing.

"Britt, Finn is a guy so he couldn't be preggers. And he's chunky, so it's funny."

Brittany went up to Finn.

"Finn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I love you."

She hugged the lanky boy and he hugged back.

"It's okay, Brittany. You know you're actually nice about it, unlike the others."

"Finn!"

"Rachel, I wasn't talking about you. Love you, baby." He kissed her.

"Okay, time to hit some more stuff. What should we do next?" "I heard they have water bumper boats."

"Whaaaattttt?! Okay, no one told me about that!"

"It's final. Let's go!"

The Glee club walked over to the line for the Water Bumper Boats. The rules said no less than two people to a car.

Sam and Quinn were first in line.

"Next."

Quinn smiled at her boyfriend. Sam got by the wheel since he would be the one driving, and Quinn sat next to him.

"Yeah!" Sam started to drive the boat around in the pool. Quinn pressed a big red button, making water shoot out of the front.

"Woah!" Sam looked at her amazed expression and thought that she couldn't have looked any cuter.

The blonds turned around and saw Sugar and Puck heading their way.

"You guys are going down! Hit it Sugar!"

Sugar pressed the big red button, spraying Sam and Quinn with water.

The cold water shocked Quinn, and she was determined to get revenge. She smiled evily at Sam, whose hair was wet now, and held the button down for a good while, soaking Sugar and Puck.

Sam and Quinn were laughing when they were once again sprayed with water.

Finn and Rachel were now in on the action. Sam sprayed them and Rachel yelped.

Brittany and Santana were now in their boat spraying the blond couple.

Everyone was soaking them.

Quinn squealed and buried her face in Sam's chest.

"It's so cold!"

Sam wrapped his arms around Quinn so she wouldn't get wet, while he was getting drenched.

Everyone finally laid off on spraying them and decided to gang up on Brittany and Santana. They soaked the girls and Santana started yelling at them in Spanish.

They quit spraying them and made it Finn and Rachel's turn. Everyone started spraying Rachel and Finn. Rachel squealed. "Guys, stop it!" They did the opposite of Finn's request.

The burly man who worked at the water boats, started to yell roughly. "Time's up!"

Everyone snapped to attention and pulled their boats to the side and got out.

Sam and Quinn exited their boat last. She tightened her grip on Sam when they passed the worker. He had frightened her with his rough demand earlier.

They walked back over to the lockers so they could dry off. Sam opened the locker and gave his towel to Quinn, who was not as nearly as soaked as him.

She accepted it and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." Sam smiled. "Anything for you." "Awww..I love you." "I love you, too." They shared a wet embrace and tender, yet passionate, kiss. "Guys, seriously? You two just got through making out in the car." Quinn glared at Artie and Sam scowled. "Ya know Artie, so far all you've done on this trip is complain about how me and Sam share our affection for one another. What's your problem?" "Well, let's see Quinn. You and Sam won't even talk to us, because half of the time y'all are all up in each other's mouths." "Artie, what are you talking about? We've been talking to you guys a lot," Sam said as he placed his hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Artie, what you need to do is mind your own damn business."

Sam thought Quinn sounded super sexy when she cursed. Artie backed off and went to get some more sunscreen.

Quinn dried Sam off with his towel. This reminded her of the time when she'd helped him clean the slushie off of him. He told her that she had pretty eyes in Avatar language. That was when she really thought she was falling for him.

Sam saw how she looked so lost in thought.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

She sighed.

"Just us. When we first met."

Sam thought back to all the good times he'd shared with Quinn. He saw tears swelling in her beautiful, hazel eyes and Sam thought for sure his heart was broken. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Baby, what's wrong? I'm sorry if I did something." She sniffed. "No, you didn't do anything. It's just that I've found so many ways to mess up our relationship." "Quinn, you don't have to-" "I cheated on you with Finn and then I dumped you because I got jealous. I don't deserve you at all, Sam, and you know it. I-I'm so sorry."

Quinn started sobbing into his chest.

"Quinn, look at me." She just couldn't look at him and she didn't want him to see her like this.

"Quinn, look at me." Sam was a little bit more demanding that time.

She finally gave in and looked at him, but her eyes never met his. He put his finger under her chin, making her look into his eyes.

"Quinn our relationship has had it's ups and downs, but you know what?" The crying girl sniffed again. "What?" "It just made us stronger. You broke my heart when you kissed Finn, but I never stopped loving you. And when you left that day, I felt like I was losing you again. And that just couldn't be an option."

"You will _never_ lose me, Sam. But why do you even want to be with me? I broke your heart _twice_. Not once, but twice." "Quinn, there's not a moment that I thought that I didn't love you. Do you wanna be with me?" She didn't hesitate. "Sam, there's nobody else I'd rather be with."

The other Glee club members were just watching both of them gush their feeling to each other. The girls were on the verge of tears and the guys looked sad.

Sam wiped the remaining tears off of Quinn's face. "I love you." "I love you, too, Sam." With that, they kissed a kiss so full of passion and tenderness.

Puck was holding Sugar in his arms and he kissed her lightly on the head.

Santana reached for Brittany's hand. It was a tough struggle for the two girls to be together, but they did it. And they are as happy as ever.

Finn wiped Rachel's tears, and gingerly kissed her lips.

Quinn stayed in Sam's arms for awhile, before she decided that they had not came to the waterpark to be sad and cry. She pulled away then kissed Sam's cheek.

"I'm sorry everyone, we should be having fun right now. Not crying. So let's go have a fun rest of the day." Sam was very proud of his Quinn.

Everyone hollered a "Yeah!"

"Well, where should we go next?"

"Let's go tubing!"

"Do they have tubing?"

"Well, you just float around the park in big floaties."

"Britt Britt, you are so smart! Let's do it!"

Everyone went to the line where you get the floaties and go. They decided on going in partners again.

Sugar looked sad.

"Puck, are you gonna go with me again? You don't have to. I understand."

Puck looked shocked.

"Sugar, of course I'm going with you again. You're so frickin' awesome! Anyway...I was wondering...if you wanted to go out with me tonight?"

Sugar tried her best to contain her excitement and wanted to play it off cool.

"I thought Puckzilla can't be tied down to one girl?"

"That was the old me. And I really like you. So would you do me the honor of taking you to dinner?"

Puck got down on one knee and grabbed her hand. She grinned.

"Yes."

He got up and threw his hand in the air. "Yeah!" Sugar laughed at him.

The Glee club hooped and hollered for them.

Brittany and Santana were first in line this time.

The worker was a rather large, black man. "Miss, would you two like to share a floaty?"

Brittany smiled. "You can share floaties? That's awesome!" Santana giggled at Brittany.

"We'll take one, please."

The worker handed her the big red floaty. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Thank you, Mercedes' dad."

Everyone's heads turned to Brittany.

"Oh racist little, Brittany..." Sugar lightly hit Puck on the arm.

Brittany just smiled at the man, not knowing that what she had said was offfensive. He didn't seem that offended, considering he didn't know who Mercedes was.

"Do you wanna hear about my cat? His name is Lord Tubbington."

"Okay, Brittany, let's go." Santana sat in the floaty and Brittany followed suit.

"You can hold on, if you wanna wait for your friends." "Okay, thank you. Oh...and sorry about...uhh..that." "It's okay."

Sam and Quinn grabbed a floaty and set it in the water. Quinn got in first then Sam, and they also held on so they could wait for their friends.

Everyone else got in and they were all soon ready to go. They let go of the rail in the order that they were in line.

Sam adjusted himself in the floaty.

"I don't wanna squash you."

"Sam, please. You won't squash me. You'll probably just kill me with your abs just out on display like that."

He put his arm around her.

"Oh and don't even get me started on your biceps." She squeezed his muscle on his arm, and leaned into his ear.

"Sam Evans, you are making me think some very bad thoughts right now."

"Quinn, you're such a naughty girl."

"You do these things to me, Sam." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

The path curved and they were slung to the left. Quinn shrieked and grabbed Sam's arm. He just held onto the floaty and pulled her close.

"That was so fun!" Sam smiled at her and she pecked his lips.

Puck was holding Sugar in his arms as they floated down the path. He kissed her head and she gave him a warm smile.

"So where are we going tonight?"

"Well, don't tell anyone, but I heard about some really nice cottages that you can rent. I was thinking we could spend the night in some of those, and spend about a week here. We can go get our stuff in the morning. And as for tonight, well I was thinking we could go to the carnival."

Sugar wore a wide grin.

"That sounds awesome. My parents will let me stay, but we have to convince the others."

He kissed her softly.

"Okay. And just letting you know, I love your bikini. It's wild!" She laughed as Puck put his hand out like a tiger.

"Thanks. All the other girls have solid colored bikinis on except me."

"Well, that's what I love about you. You're different than the other girls. And I'm the only guy wearing black swim trunks with flames on them, so we can be different together."

Once again, she was smiling at his comment.

They went into a tunnel.

Quinn and Sam's floaty got stuck between Santana and Brittany's floaty and some random guys.

"Hey, what's your name?" the guy asked Quinn.

She didn't reply and Sam put his arm around her in defense. He used his hands to push them out of the middle and continue floating down the path.

"Sam, that guy was creepy." He kissed her forehead. "I know. Some people are just terrible." Sam didn't tell Quinn, but when they started floating away from the guy, he turned around and shot the finger at him.

They passed areas of the park and saw families and teenagers having fun in the water. One teenage girl took her bikini top off, and laid in the sun. Quinn looked away and Sam did the same. They soon passed her.

Quinn frowned. "Sam, do you think that girl was prettier than me?"

"No. Quinn, why would you think that? Don't you know how beautiful you are?"

"Yeah, but like her body."

"Quinn, your body is beautiful and-"

"It's not sexy though, is it?"

"Quinn, your body is super sexy."

She looked away. "No it's not. You probably wish that you were still dating Santana."

The thought of Sam not being hers, made her want to cry.

Sam hugged her.

"No, I don't wish that at all. I have my own girl with a sexy body."

Quinn's tears fell. "So you and Brittany do secretly make out?"

Sam was heartbroken that she would think that.

"Quinn, no. I was talking about you."

He wiped her tears and she gave a faint smile.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Sam, I'm sorry I've been acting so emotional today. It's just I'm still really mad at myself for hurting you."

"Quinn, don't be mad at yourself. I was the one who should have shown you the texts in the first place."

"No, Sam! Don't even say that!" Quinn laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't even say that."

Rachel laid her head on Finn's shoulder. "This is so relaxing." He smiled at her and poked her nose, making her grin.

"Yes it is."

Rachel caressed his cheek. She looked down at her hands and her smiled faded.

Finn was concerned at his girlfriend's sudden change in heart.

"Rach, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, her eyes becoming glassy.

"It just...I don't want this summer to end. I don't wanna say goodbye to everyone. But I know it's going to and that breaks my heart. Finn, I-I don't wanna leave you."

He grabbed her hand.

"Rachel, it's gonna be okay. Sometimes you just have to say goodbye. So...I guess that's a no."

Finn had asked Rachel to marry him a few months ago, and she replied with a maybe and then a yes. But with the words she had just said, he wasn't sure if they would be getting married.

Tears ran down her face.

"No, it's not a no. It's a maybe."

"I thought we weren't gonna talk about leaving yet."

"Well, we are! Because in a few months I have to go to New York and you know that!"

"Rachel, I-" "Finn, as much as I love you I can not just throw my future away."

"So you're saying that marrying me is throwing you're future away?!"

"No! It's just-I never thought that you would ask me to marry you. I used to be that girl who freaked you out at our first Glee rehearsal. And I still am."

"No you aren't. And I love that girl."

She looked at him and he wiped her tears.

"No matter what happens, I want you to know that I love you." "Finn, I love you, too."

Their lips came together and their tongues met.

Brittany had her long legs spread across Santana's lap.

"This is so fun, San." "I know Britt. You thought of the best idea in the world."

A blush crept upon blond's cheeks.

They were soon brought to the exit.

**A/N: So whatch think? Thanks for reading! Mwah! :)**


	8. Lifeguards and Dippin Dots

**Hello my chickadees! I hope you all enjoy and feel free to review and ect. if you'd like. So as you all now, Glee comes back on tomorrow! Can't wait! Anyway here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything mentioned below. **

Everyone got out and put their floaties on the pile. Sam picked the floaty up out of the water and handed it to the life guard. The girls were standing together talking.

"We have a life guard hottie checking us out at three o'clock."

The girls nonchalantly turned behind them and sure enough he was staring at them. He thought he would go unnoticed because he was wearing sunglasses, but he was caught. The life guard nodded at the ladies and laid his eyes on Quinn.

"Hey."

She felt super uncomfortable and stayed close to Brittany. He walked over to them and started to chat, regardless that he was supposed to be on duty.

"What brings you fine ladies here today?" They blushed. "Nothing, we're just spending the day here." "Cool. Well do you want me to show you around?"

The guys were to busy putting up the floaties and helping other people with theirs, since the life guard had just disappeared.

The girls giggled.

Brittany however looked mad.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping people? Their lives are at risk." Quinn stood next to Brittany and crossed her arms. She put on her best HBIC face. "Yeah, and my boyfriend over there is gonna put your life at risk if you don't stop staring at me."

He raised a brow and laughed. "You mean the one with the huge mouth?"

"Oh, that's it!" Quinn slapped him and the other girls tried to keep her from clawing his eyes out.

The boys soon finished. "Hey, where are the girls?" Sam asked. Puck stood in shock and hit Sam's arm. "I think they're over there." Sam saw the girls holding Quinn back as she repeatedly hit the life guard. "Oh shit."

Puck and Sam took off towards the girls. Sam grabbed Quinn's waist and got her to stop hitting the guy.

Puck ran to Santana. "What the hell happened?" "Well, he was checking us out and then he started staring at Quinn and then he wanted to show us around, but Brittany said that he was supposed to be working. Then Quinn said that Sam would totally kill him if he kept staring at her. He made fun of Sam's mouth and that's when she went crazy." Puck looked shocked. "Okay, so all that happened while we were helping put up the floaties?" Santana nodded.

Sam put his hand on Quinn's shoulders. "Baby what happened?" Quinn just burst into tears and dove into his chest, sobbing heavily. He wrapped his arms around her. "Sssshhhh. Baby stop crying. It's okay."

Puck told Sam what had happened and he nodded.

The life guard started to flirt with Sugar.

Sam tapped Puck on the shoulder and pointed to her. His eyes narrowed and he approached them. Puck put his arm around Sugar.

"Hey babe. Who's this?"

She shrugged looking bored.

"I don't know. I think his name is Patrick or something."

Puck stepped towards him. "You think it's fun to mess with other guy's girlfriend's?"

"That's your girlfriend? Wow." He looked at Sugar. "You could do so much better."

She was to busy smiling over how Puck said she was his girlfriend to even hear him.

Sam was at Puck's side.

"Dude, you need to back off."

"Make me."

"Oh, gladly."

Sam punched the life guard square in the nose. He was in severe pain and his nose was bleeding.

"That's for making my girlfriend cry, you ass hole."

Puck sent a punch through his stomach. "That'll teach you to not mess with other people's girlfriend's."

The two boys walked away and joined the group. Quinn had wiped her tears and Brittany was fixing her hair for her.

"Umm...guys I think we have a problem." Tina pointed to the manager walking in their direction.

"Oh crap." "Thanks, Quinn. Now we're gonna have to leave." She started to cry again and Brittany held her.

Sam was angry.

"Artie, shut up. All you've done on this trip is bitch. This isn't even Quinn's fault! It's mine because I punched him." "Sam, I just wanted to come on this trip and have fun, but now it's ruined." "Dude, it's five 'o clock! We would've had to leave in about an hour anyway."

Sam turned to Quinn and held her. "Quinn, this wasn't your fault." "Yes it was, Sam! I always mess up everything!" "Quinn, stop it. Don't even say that." "I-It's just he was so rude and mean and I just wanted to beat the crap out of him." Sam grinned at her. "I know." She smiled at him. He pressed his lips against hers and wiped her tears.

Santana patted Quinn on the shoulder. "Quinn, you didn't do anything wrong. And Sam I think you did the right thing. You stood up for her and that's how it's supposed to be. And besides, I was ready to go get my mack on with Brittany anyway."

"Thanks, Santana." "No problem."

They all decided it was time to go, so they headed towards the exit.

Kurt saw the gift shop and dragged Blaine inside. "Oh my gosh! Blaine I need that t-shirt!"

"Let's go get Dippin' Dots!" They nodded and Brittany led them to the cart that sold the ice cream.

"What flavor do you want?"

"I don't want any."

"Are you sure Quinn?" She smiled. "I'll just eat off of yours." It was Sam's turn to smile.

"Okay. What kind do you want?" "What kind do you want?" "No, what kind do you want?" Quinn started to giggle and Sam pecked her on the lips.

"Will you guys please stop?!"

The two blonds turned their heads to Artie.

The handicapped boy sighed. "Look I'm sorry. It's just...everyone has love but me."

Quinn sighed and walked to Artie, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is that why you got mad when we kissed?" "Yeah." "Well, yelling at us is not going to help. All you need to do is find yourself a girlfriend. How about Mercedes so she can stay away from my man?"

He laughed. "Okay. Thanks." "No problem." Quinn hugged him. Artie started to lay his head on her boob. Sam's eyes widened. She pulled away quickly. "Artie!" "What? I was just laying my head on you." "On her boob!" "Thank you, Santana." "I've never liked you Artie, so-" "Shut up." She started yelling in Spanish and everybody was holding her back. He put his hands up in defense.

Once they calmed her down, they decided it was time to get Dippin' Dots. Sam got a large chocolate for Quinn and him to share.

Brittany got the rainbow flavor and shared it with Santana. She said that the reason she got the rainbow one, was because it was the color of Lord Tubbington's poop.

Puck bought the cookies and cream and also decided to share with someone. Sugar was overjoyed when Puck fed her some and shared with her.

Finn and Rachel got vanilla.

The teenagers sat down at some benches to eat their frozen snacks.

Quinn scooped some Dippin' Dots on the spoon and fed it to Sam, getting some on his upper lip. "Oops. I'll get it for you." She kissed him and licked the ice cream off of his lip. Sam thought she looked extremely sexy while doing so. "Thanks, babe." "No problem." Everyone just sat there and watched in shock.

"Okay, Quinn, what got into you?"

"Sam."

They all laughed at Puck's comment.

"I wanna do that, too! Santana, feed me some ice cream please." The Latina giggled. "Sure, Britt." She fed her some ice cream, purposely wiping some on her lip. Brittany smiled and Santana kissed it off.

Finn wiped some on Rachel. He kissed it off, but it had turned into a full make out session. Soon, the other couples seized the opportunity to make out with their partners.

"See what you influence?" Quinn giggled at Sam then nodded her head.

She moved onto his lap and began to kiss him. Artie finally had enough, so he coughed loudly. The couples could've cared less, and they continued to kiss one another.

This time Artie coughed louder. Sam stopped kissing his girlfriend and rolled his eyes.

"Artie, you should probably go get that checked out," he said sarcastically.

"Key word is go!" Puck enjoyed kissing Sugar and didn't want to be interrupted by Artie anymore. The handicapped boy went to go to the bathroom, leaving the others to do what they pleased with each other.

Joe was concerned for Finn and Rachel, because of the intense way they were going at each other.

"Umm...guys you might want to slow down..." Finn was going to say something, but Rachel just cupped his face and kissed him harder.

Quinn could taste the chocolate ice cream in Sam's mouth and she giggled. He pulled away and smiled at her. "What?" "I can taste the chocolate ice cream in your mouth." "You're so silly."

"I'm glad I'm not kissing anybody, because I just threw up in my mouth a little."

"Who would want to kiss you, Joe?" He shut up at Santana's comment, but wanted to taunt Sam and Quinn.

"Hey, Rory. I bet you five bucks that Sam and Quinn haven't done it yet."

"You're on."

The blond couple looked up from their make out session and glared at Joe.

Santana and Brittany were laughing because they knew the truth. Puck and Sugar were grinning like cats. And well...Finn and Rachel were busy kissing.

Sam nodded at Joe. "Well, you owe Rory five bucks."

Everyone erupted in laughter at Joe.

"Ken and barbie forever." Santana smiled at Brittany.

Things with Finn and Rachel were getting way to heated for everyone's liking. The other couples stopped kissing. Rachel was half on top of him and Finn's hand was making it's way to her boob.

"Me and my sweet bundle of Sugar are gonna go sunbathe for a bit. Mainly, because we don't wanna see that," Puck said, gesturing to Finn and Rachel.

They were totally unaware that they were being watched by the entire Glee club.

"Me and Quinn are gonna go do that, too." She jumped on Sam's back and he gave her a piggy back ride to the tanning area. She was in a fit of giggles when he set her down. "That was fun!"

The others finished their ice cream and joined them.

"Tanning oil time!" "No way. I'm just sticking to sunscreen."

Quinn applied sunscreen to Sam's body and handed him the tanning oil. They lay on the green, lounge chairs and tanned in the sun. Sam just stood there with the bottle of oil in his hands. At first he thought Quinn meant to put it up, but she hadn't put any on herself.

"Put it on me." Sam's eyes widened. "O-Okay." She laid down on the lounge chair with her back facing the sun. He looked at the bottle then back at her. _"I can do this." _Sam squeezed some into the palm of his hand and started to rub it into Quinn's skin. She untied her bikini top from behind, allowing Sam to get underneath it. _"Oh shit. I'm doomed. She's such a tease!" _Sam tried his best to think of Beiste and soon finished her back. Quinn motioned towards her legs. The aroused boy silently sighed and went to rub the tanning oil on her legs. Sam was enjoying putting it on her, but he knew she was teasing him and he also didn't want an erection in front of the entire Glee club.

Blaine came running to them.

"Guys we have to leave."

"What? Why?"

"Kurt, got in a little fight with the gift shop manager and the park owner said that we need to leave."

Everyone groaned and collected their stuff. They retrieved their belongings from the lockers and headed to the cars.

"Kurt, what were you and the manager fighting about?"

"There was this stuffed dolphin I wanted to get for Brittany, you know because she says that they're gay sharks, and the tag clearly said a fifty cents. The manager thought it said a dollar and fifty cents and I got mad."

"Hey, I know a place where we can rent some nice cottages for a couple nights."

They all looked at Puck.

Tina smiled but then shook her head. "That sounds fun, but we don't have extra clothes with us." The girls agreed with her and frowned at the accusation.

"We can go get some and then come back." They thought for a while. Sam turned to his girlfriend. "What do you think, honey?" "It sounds pretty fun. We could run home and pick up clothes, while someone rented the cottages?"

"Me and Sugar could stay. If she wanted to." "I'm fine with that."

"Okay. Well, we should take Santana's truck because it fits more people. And you and Sugar can use Finn's."

"What?! Rachel, no!"

"Finn, calm down! Puck, will take good care of your truck. Right?" Rachel stared at Puck and waited for a confirming yes, but he never did. She shoved him in the ribs. "Wha? Oh. Yeah." She smiled. "See?" Finn sighed. "Okay." "Yay!" Rachel kissed him on the cheek then followed the other girls to the bathrooms to get dressed.

Once she dried off, Quinn changed into her denim shorts and blue haulter top. The other girls changed into their pair of clothes that they had brought and went outside to see if the boys were ready.

Sam was wearing cargo shorts and an orange t shirt. Quinn kissed him lightly then laid into his chest. She looked up at him.

"You smell really good." "Thanks. It's-" "I wanna smell!" The girls all inhaled his cologne and hugged him. "She's right, you do smell really good."

Quinn was standing with her arms crossed over her chest. Sam hugged her from behind. "Awww. Sweetie, there's no need to be jealous." She rolled her eyes and shoved her beach bag at him. "Carry this," she grinned, "please." He clutched it and sighed. "Yes ma'am."

Quinn scurried off to the other girls and locked arms with Brittany.

"Dude once again. You are so whipped," Puck added laughing. "I know. Oh, but hey. Treat Sugar right. Okay?" "Of course man. See ya in a bit." "'Kay. Later bro." The two hugged before departing and Sam caught up to Finn and the others.

"So here's the plan. We drive back to Lima. Pick up clothes. Then head back here and go to the rental cottages. Sam, have Sugar text you the directions to the place so we know where to go. And then...we party like nobody's business!"

"Woooh!" Everyone yelled in agreement to Finn's proposition. The Glee club piled into Santana's red truck and Finn started to drive back to Lima.

"Woah! What is that?"

Santana threw an annoyed glance at Joe.

"Are you talking about the ferris wheel?"

"I meant what's going on. Is it a carnival?"

"No, it's a Harry Potter convention. What the hell do you think it is dreadlocks?!"

"San, stop. Josephina obviously doesn't know the fun of a carnival," Brittany's face lit up as she spoke, "Remember that time me and you shared that cotton candy? That was so fun." The Latina smiled. "Thanks Britt. That makes me feel happier."

Artie cleared his throat.

"Speaking of 'Josephina.' I do believe he mentioned having...an encounter with Quinn." Sam's eyes narrowed at the handicapped boy.

"What?" Quinn asked absentmindedly. Joe was staring daggers at Artie. "Nothing. It's nothing."

Santana put her hand up. "No keep going. I'm intrigued."

Sam breathed deeply and used all he had, not to mawl the long haired boy sitting behind him. Quinn was concerned for her boyfriend. He was breathing heavily and she didn't think Joe's future looked good. She placed a hand on his knee.

"Honey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm great," he said through gritted teeth.

Artie continued. "Well he said that him and Quinn had...I believe the term is eye sex."

Quinn's mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding? So Joe checking me out is eye sex?"

Everyone's eyes were on the boy.

"I-I'm sorry."

Sam lunged at him.

"Hey! Hey! Trouty! Dreadlocks! Get it together!" Santana commanded.

The boys went back to their seats and Sam crossed his arms. Santana put her hand on his knee and smiled at him. "Don't be a pouty mouth. We love you." He managed a small grin murmured a thanks.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Mwah! Oh and also...FABREVANS FOREVER! Woah ok. Bye now:)**


	9. The Carnival of Heartbreak

**Hello my lovelies! First off, I want to apologize for not updating in 3 months. I have been stuck as to where to go next on it. But here's chapter 9! I hope you enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't rent the places yet?!" Santana yelled into her cell phone. "Well, we're five minutes away and you had like two hours! Whatever. Bye!" She hung up on Puck and told everyone the news.

"So what exactly did Puck and Sugar do while we were gone then?"

"I don't know. They probably made out in the back of Finn's truck or something," Santana said plainly.

Finn pulled his face up in disgust. "Are you kidding?! I swear if they did-"

"Finn, I'm sure everything is fine," Rachel said putting on her best smile.

They had retrieved their clothes and headed back to Puck and Sugar.

"Yo Finnessa, where the hell are you taking us?"

"Santana calm down," Finn grinned, "I'm just making a pit stop at DQ."

"Fi-unn! You know I'm on a diet!"

"Babe, calm down. One little ice cream cone won't hurt anything. And your body is so super sexy." Rachel blushed then said okay.

"If any of you get just a drop of ice cream in my truck. Don't say I didn't warn you." Everyone nodded, rolling their eyes when she looked away.

They pulled into Dairy Queen and Finn ordered their ice cream. The worker handed them their requested orders and Rachel handed them out.

When she got hers, it was chocolate. She had ordered vanilla.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

Sam raised his his eyebrows. "A chocolate ice cream cone..."

She closed her eyes. "Finn. I ordered a vanilla ice cream. Get it. For me. Now."

He nodded quickly and told the worker. Once they made her a new one, Finn gave it to her.

Rachel laid her head in her hands and sobbed. "Why does everything happen to me?" Finn rubbed her back and whispered words of comfort in her ear.

"It's okay, Rachel. We're gonna have a fun week," Santana said as she smiled at the crying girl. The brunette nodded and took her ice cream.

Finn drove to the instructions Sam read him, and soon they were at the cottages. They were basically cabins, but they were more like houses. He pulled in just as Puck and Sugar walked out of the rental office, Puck swinging two keys on his finger. They hopped out and greeted their two friends.

"So you got 'em?"

"Sure did. Rented us two," Puck frowned, "But we have to do girls in one, boys in one."

"What?! Why?" He sighed.

"Because one wouldn't fit all of us, and the manager said if we're not all eighteen then we can't share. It's a policy they have, because that happened one time and the police got involved or something," Sugar stated.

"But we can still go into each other's."

"Yeah," Puck said as he slung his arm around her.

"Which ones is ours?"

"Those," Puck said as he pointed to two quaint cottages by the lake.

Finn and Sam drove the trucks over to the houses and unloaded everyone's bags, before setting them on the porch of the girls cottage.

"Thanks sweetie." Quinn pecked her boyfriend's cheek as she grabbed her bag and walked inside.

"Ahhh! This place is adorable!" Rachel yelled as she sprawled out on the couch.

The walls were painted a light blue and the rooms were white. It had a sweet feel to it.

"I call this room!"

"I call this one!"

Rachel sprung off the couch and ran into an empty room. There was a total of five small bedrooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen, and a nice living room. The girls met in the living room.

"So we're one room short."

"Me and Santana can share a room? If it's okay with her?"

The Latina smiled. "Of course Britt."

"Great. So each of us get a room."

The girls all squealed and group hugged.

The guys had brought their bags inside and were heading to the girls cottage.

"You girls ready to hit the carnival?!"

"Yeah!"

"Then get dressed and we can go!" Puck hollered with enthusiasm.

The girls rushed into their rooms and started to get ready.

Sugar fixed her light brown hair into soft brown curls and chose a pink half sleeved dress with wedges.

Quinn wore a blue and white floral sundress, along with some nice flip flops.

Rachel chose a purple strappy sundress and paired it with matching sandals.

Santana was stuck between a strapless cotton red dress and a green and white striped haulter dress. Her hands were on her hips, while she studied the two garments.

"Britt, which one?"

The blond looked at the options. "Definitely the red."

Santana smiled. "Thanks hun." She kissed her cheek and started to change.

Brittany was already dressed in a blue and white striped dress, with a brown belt accentuating her waistline. Her blond hair was flowing past her shoulders and her bangs were held back with a barrette.

"Rachel! Quit hogging the bathroom!" Santana yelled as she pounded on the door.

"Hold on!"

Tina sighed from exasperation. "She's never gonna come out."

* * *

"Dude, I need flowers."

Sam looked around and spotted a bundle of them in a vase. He picked them up and handed them to Puck.

"Here. Problem solved."

The boy grinned. "You're a genius, bro."

"I know. Now let's go get our ladies."

"Yeah!"

The two headed to the door, but Puck stopped.

"Shit! I totally forgot!"

Sam knitted his brows in confusion. "What?"

"I told Sugar I'd take her out on a date tonight."

"Yeah. We're going to the carnival."

"But what if she wants it to be just the two of us? What if she wants to go to a fancy restaurant? I don't have the money for that! What if she thinks I'm too low class for her? Sam, you gotta help me!"

"Calm down! Look, Sugar has already made it clear that she really likes you. Just go from there. And a carnival is really romantic."

Puck let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "You're right. Thanks Sam."

The blond smiled. "No problem. And trust me, everything's work out fine tonight."

Puck did his swagger walk. "I know."

Sam chuckled just as the other guys greeted them. "We ready to go get the girls?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They went over to the girl's cottage and Puck knocked on the door, flowers in his hand.

Quinn answered and Sam thought she looked breathtaking as always. He caught her eye and gave her a wink. She smiled just as Puck cleared his throat.

"Is Sugar available?"

"Yes. Let me get her."

She closed the door and went in search of Sugar.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hey Sugar. Puck's at the door for you."

"Really? Okay thanks."

"No prob."

Sugar went to answer the door and the girls gathered in the hall to eavesdrop. She opened the door, a grin on her face.

"Hi."

Puck was speechless. She looked gorgeous and at the moment he was similar to a fish out of water. Words tried to come out, but he just babbled.

Sam elbowed him, bringing him back to reality.

"Y-You look amazing."

"Thank you, Noah. You don't look to bad yourself."

Santana smiled at her friends. "That's ma girl!"

Sam coughed. "Flowers."

"Oh. Right." Puck shoved the flowers at his date. His game was totally off.

Sugar managed a smile and accepted them.

"Thank you. We're ready, let me go get the other girls."

As she turned, Finn hit Puck on the arm. "Dude, where's your game?!"

"I don't know. She just looks so...stunning."

"Well, if ya wanna keep her, then you gotta get Puckzilla."

"Okay. I got this."

The girls exited the cottage and greeted the boys.

Quinn rushed into Sam's arms and he spun her around. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Finn!"

"Rachel!"

"Catch me!"

"Oka-wait what?!"

"You got this!"

Rachel jumped off the small porch and landed in her boyfriend's arms.

She booped his nose. "I knew you could do it."

He kissed her. "Thanks for believing in me."

"Yo Finchel! Hurry yo buns up!" The couple did as commanded by Santana and soon they were all headed to the carnival.

They arrived shortly and hopped out of the car.

"That was the longest car ride ever."

"Well, when all you hear is Sam and Quinn making out, it is."

"We kissed like twice!"

"They were like two minutes each," Santana pointed out.

The blond couple blushed and they headed for the ticket line. The Glee club members all bought tickets to last them the night, before they set off.

Rachel screamed loudly and jumped up and down.

"What?!"

She didn't bother to answer. Instead she pulled Finn to a booth where people were winning goldfish.

"Oh Lord.."

"Poor Finn."

Mike and Tina went to the ferris wheel, Kurt and Blaine headed for the tilt-a-whirl, and Artie, Rory, and Joe went to buy cotton candy.

The three couples left strolled around the park.

"Let's go through the tunnel of love!"

"Britt, once again, you are a genius." The blond beamed and clutched her girlfriend's hand.

The two girls got in the first car, and Sam, Quinn, Puck, and Sugar followed. The tunnel was dimly lit and the cushioned seats in the cart gave it a cozy, romantic feel.

Quinn snuggled up on Sam's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"I don't want this moment to end."

Sam shook his head, wanting her to be happy. "Then it doesn't have to."

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her deeply.

Puck put his arm around Sugar and together they watched the attractions in the tunnel.

Santana kissed Brittany 's lips softly and held her tight.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

Brittany stared into her eyes, almost pleading. "I don't want this summer to end."

Santana's heart broke and she fought back tears. She held Brittany closer and laid her head in the crook of her neck.

"Let's not think about that now, Britt."

The ride ended and they got out of the cars.

"So what now?"

"We're going to get some cotton candy," Puck stated.

"Sam, can we go on the ferris wheel?"

"Of course, babe." The blondes walked off and Santana took Brittany to try to win a stuffed unicorn.

Puck took Sugar's hand and lead her to the concession area.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll wait for you here."

"'Kay." Sugar smiled at him, before heading to the restroom.

He waited patiently for his date to return. He moved a couple of feet over to look at the cotton candy flavor sign, when he rammed into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" He helped the girl up and she clung to his chest.

"Sorry. It was my fault."

She had blond hair and was wearing blue jean buty shorts and a shirt low enough to reveal what she had.

"No. No, it was my fault I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she held her hand out, "my name's Kayla."

"Cool, I'm Puck. Well...Noah Puckerman. My friends call me Puck."

"I wanna be your friend, so I'll call you Puck."

"Oh. Cool."

She kissed his cheek, and Puck's eyes widened.

_People must be really friendly here. _

They grinned at each other for a bit, but then Puck realized that Sugar had been in the bathroom for a while.

* * *

Sugar managed to go to the bathroom in the port-o-potty without throwing up, and then left it as soon as possible. The stench still triggered her gag refelxes.

But when she saw another girl in the arms of Puck, she felt like it was worse than the port-o-potty. Tears stung in her eyes and she squeezed them shut. He was _holding_ her! They were laughing together! She had kissed his cheek!

At that moment, Sugar felt as if she was the dumbest girl in the entire world. She had fallen for him, even though she knew it would most likely not end well.

_How could I be so stupid?!_

She hurriedly swiped her hot tears away to prevent people from staring at her, and ran. She didn't even know where she was going, she just hoped to find Santana or someone who could take her as far away from him as possible.

Sam and Quinn had just gotten off the ferris wheel, when Sugar came rushing towards them.

Quinn dropped Sam's hand and wrapped her arms around Sugar. She sobbed as Quinn held her tightly.

The sight broke Sam's heart a little and he rubbed her back soothingly. Quinn calmed the crying girl down and stroked her hair.

Sugar sniffed and looked at her. "I'm so sorry, Quinn. I ju-"

"Sugar, it's okay. Where's Puck? Did he-"

Sugar started sobbing again and Quinn hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Sam was filled with rage.

"Sugar, did Puck do something to you?! If he did, I'm gonna kick his ass! Who does he think he is goi-"

"Sam. Calm down."

Quinn wiped Sugar's tears away and calmly asked what happened.

"He was kissing another girl. He played me. Gawd, I'm so stupid!"

She returned to the blond's arms, while she murmured comforting things to her as she weeped.

Sam was off to find Santana in seconds. Her and Brittany were nearby at the ring toss.

"San, we gotta find Puck."

"Why? What happened?"

"He made Sugar cry, because-" Santana was off before he could explain and they soon found Puck at the restrooms. He spotted them and smiled their way.

"Hey, have you guys seen Sugar? I've been looking for her ever-"

The Latina slapped him on the spot.

"What the hell was that-"

She repeated the action.

"Owww! Stop that!"

"Stop being an ass! You made Sugar cry! I don't know what the hell you did, but it doesn't matter. We're all sick of your shit like this, and enough is enough."

"Santana, I didn't do anything! She went to the bathroom and never came back. I came to look for her."

"Say what you want. But Sugar is crushed. She thinks you played her like all the other girls you did."

"What?! I gotta talk to her!"

Sam and Santana followed after him, until they found Sugar and Quinn sitting on a bench. Her eyes were still red and puffy and Quinn was still holding her.

Puck ran over to her. "Hey, Sugar. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Go away, Pu-"

"It's okay, Quinn. I'll handle this."

Sugar sniffed and wiped her eyes. She stood and walked to the side and Puck followed her.

"Sugar, what did I do wrong?"

He tried to carress her cheek, but she pushed his hand away.

"Look. I know you thought of this as all a joke, but I didn't. I thought you actually liked me."

"Sugar, I do like you!"

"You played me. And I was stupid enough to fall for it."

"I wasn't playing you I swear!"

"You can drop the act okay? I get it."

"There is no act! If you're talking about that girl who hugged me, I don't even know her! I accidentally bumped into her and helped her up. That was it."

Sugar walked towards the group, not even bothering to hear what he had to say anymore.

Santana hugged her tightly and Sam, Finn, and Mike stepped in Puck's way when he tried to get to Sugar.

"Dude, you made her cry enough for one night, just leave her alone." "Yeah," Finn piped in.

Rachel and him had seen their friends, after he won her a blue stuffed bear only a bit smaller than a person.

Puck crossed his arms.

"Fine," he spoke louder, "but I want her to know that I meant everything I said to her."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Critique as you wish, and I will see you guys soon with the next chapter. Mwah! Bye! :)**


	10. Ice Cream Talk and Burnt Bacon

**Hi my lovelies! So this is kind of just a filler type chapter. However, I hope you like it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. Honestly though, I do not own a yellow hat, nor am I Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Sugar sneaked stealthily around the corner, making her way to the kitchen. She opened the small fridge and thanked God they'd sent Sam and Finn to buy them ice cream earlier. After popping the lid off and quietly retrieving a spoon, she planted herself on the countertop.

The night hadn't gone well and the events replayed in her head. When Puck's controversy with Sam, Mike, and Finn was over, he'd stormed back to the truck and the others followed shortly. The air inside the vehicle was awkward and no one spoke. Not to mention, Rachel's giant teddy bear took up an entire seat so they were crammed together. After arriving at their cottages, the girls had a craving for ice cream and Sam and Finn reluctantly agreed to buy them some.

Sugar reflected on the happenings of the past few weeks. She didn't want to think about Puck. She wanted to remember the times she spent with her friends, because for some of them it would be their last.

Tears formed in her eyes as she ate another spoonful of the cold treat. She couldn't begin to describe how much she was going to miss them.

Her sulking was interrupted by Quinn's presence entering the room. The blonde wiped at her eyes sleepily and opened them slowly. She noticed Sugar and a puzzled expression crossed her face.

"Sugar? What are you doing up?"

The brunette licked the excess ice cream off the spoon and closed the lid to the gallon.

"I couldn't sleep."

Quinn smiled and sat next to her, touching her hand sympathetically.

"Hun, I know it's been a rough night, but I don't want you to be upset about any of it."

"It's kinda hard not to."

"Do you wanna talk?"

The smaller girl nodded and brought her knees to her chest to hug them. Quinn smiled her genuine smile at the despondent girl beside her.

"Okay. Well, none of this is your fault. And Puck can be that way at times…but.."

A wave of silence fell over the blonde.

"But what?"

"But I don't think he meant to hurt you."

Sugar raised an eyebrow.

"He did, though."

Quinn sighed, frustrated with herself.

"I know. I'm just trying to say that maybe he was telling the truth. Sugar, this may sound really cheesy, but I see the way Puck looks at you. When I was a softmore, I could only wish he would look at me like that. Well at the time I was all pregnant and hormonal."

The girls suppressed giggles and Sugar sighed.

"I guess you're right. I mean I didn't even really let him explain…" she stated skeptically.

Quinn grabbed a spoon from the drawer and removed the ice cream carton's lid.

"Then you're gonna talk to him tomorrow. But for the time being, we're gonna eat this yummy ice cream."

A smile spread across the brunette's face and she gave the girl next to her a squeeze.

"Thanks a lot, Quinn."

"No problem. "

The two finished off the gallon of delicious ice cream before heading back to bed.

The sun shone through the floral curtains, awakening a sleepy Rachel. A pair of arms are wrapped around her and it took her a minute to process. She had texted Finn that she was lonely around one last night and he'd came to her window. Rachel was lonely, but the main matter was the huge teddy bear he'd won for her the previous evening. It was in the corner of her room and creeping her out to no end. However, it took him ten minutes to just get through the space and by then Rachel was wide awake.

Finn kissed her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Good morning, Rach."

"Good morning, Finn."

"RACHEL BREAKFAST'S READY!"

The brunette shut her eyes and grimaced at Santana's loud voice. She turned to face her boyfriend.

"You better go before she barges in here," she said with a roll of eyes.

Finn grinned and kissed her softly.

"Okay. I'll see ya later then."

His good mood was contagious and she smiled.

"Yeah. Love you."

"Love you, too."

He opened the window and did his version of "stealthy" escaping. She chuckled and ran a hand through her hair as she shuffled to the kitchen.

A bacon and egg aroma was in the air and she found Quinn, Tina, and Santana running around the kitchen like wild animals.

Then the smoke alarm went off.

"Gawd, make it stop!"

A frazzled Brittany wandered into the room, a disturbed look upon her face. She grabbed a chair and stood on it, silencing the blaring smoke alarm.

"Thank you, Britt! Now if _someone_ hadn't set the alarm off, we could be eating normal bacon. But no. We'll be chowing down on burnt crap," Santana glowered at Quinn.

The blond rolled her eyes and mimicked her secretly.

Rachel giggled and shook her head at the three.

"Why so happy, Berry? Finnocence get in your pants last night? That's right. I thought I heard bigfoot trampling in the leaves last night."

"Santana, I'm not even going to comment on your unsophistocated accusations," Rachel replied.

"Whatever. I'm just glad to see you happy."

Rachel threw a surprised, but joyful, look to the Latina and mumbled a thanks. After a few moments the short brunette hugged Santana tightly. She grinned and embraced her back.

There was a knock on the door and Quinn quickly shimmied out of her apron to answer it.

"Why so concerned, Q? Sam, out there to devour you on the front porch?"

"You wish, Santana."

The blond opened the door and was greeted by a certain startled blonde.

"Are you okay? I heard a fire alarm and thought the worst."

She chuckled lightly at his concerned outburst.

"I'm fine. We all are. Infact, we just finished making breakfast."

"Bacon? Oh no, Quinn, I told you that if you make bacon you have to use a skillet not a pan cause then it smokes, but you're so cute in your apron and I just want to hug you. You kinda look like a baby bird in it and it's just so cute-"

She threw her arms around him, sending a hault to his rambling.

"I missed you, too."

He wondered how someone could look so beautiful with egg in their hair. This made him believe that she was flawless.

Quinn kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Do you wanna come in for breakfast?"

"I would love to eat some delicious bacon, but Mike made omlets…"

"Damn it! I'm getting Tina to take us there for breakfast."

"Well, I'll see you then."

He kissed her before returning back to his cottage.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I will see you soon with my next update. Mwah, bye! :)**


	11. Emotional Apologies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything mentioned below.**

* * *

"Stop it!" Rachel cried, stomping her foot in the process.

Santana, Tina, and Quinn were trying to convince the brunette to leave the giant teddy bear she'd won at the carnival at the cottage. However, she claimed it was a keepsake of their vacation and she wasn't leaving without it. The three girls continued at attempting to persuade.

"So you're saying that you wanna be crammed in a car with a giant stuffed animal for two hours?"

Sam sighed under pressure and grabbed the heavy bear.

"We'll take it in our truck."

The boys narrowed their eyes at him and yelled disagreements. Their morning had consisted of packing all of their belongings into the cars, including the girls. Puck had turned their keys into the cottage office earlier that day. The past week they had done many fun activities and made a lot of new memories. July was coming to a close, meaning that the deadline for the near college students was going to be arriving soon.

"What the hell, Sam?"

"It's gonna have to ride somewhere, and obviously they don't want it to be their car."

Kurt stood, snatching the stuffed teddy bear away from Sam, and threw it carelessly into the back of the truck.

"There. Problem solved," he spat, clearly irritated with the situation.

Rachel jaw dropped and she ran towards the tailgate.

"No! Not problem solved! Barbra, is totally gonna fly out when we start driving," she proclaimed, fetching her toy from the bed of the vehicle.

"You named your teddy bear?" Quinn asked, her brows knitted in confusion.

Santana punched Finn, who was currently eating an ice cream cone, harshly on the arm.

"Do something!"

The boy hastily finished his snack, before approaching Rachel. She was cross-legged on the ground, holding her huge bear. Finn sat next to her, causing her to look his way. The two conversed among themselves while the others prayed she would give it up soon. Sugar shifted uncomfortably on her feet, when she noticed Puck staring at her. She had been meaning to speak with him about the carnival, but time just slipped away from her. They witnessed Finn standing and searching for a certain item in the truck. He grasped the ties, and securely tied Rachel's bear into the back of the truck. The girl kissed his cheek and bears hugged him tightly, while he smiled and kissed her head.

"Finally!" Santana rejoiced, throwing her hands up.

Sam laughed and grabbed Quinn's hand. She laid her head on his shoulder, taking in his clean scent. Was it possible to miss someone with all your being? It wasn't even time to go to Yale yet, but she still knew that time wasn't going to freeze for them. She couldn't just live in this summer. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sugar's voice.

"Quinn, which seat do you want?"

Sam planted a kiss on her hair, softly whispering goodbye in her ear. A smile formed on her lips and she rubbed his knuckles. They parted and Quinn answered Sugar's question. Soon, they were on the road back to Lima.

About fifteen minutes into the rather silent drive, Santana sniffed as she placed her hand over the tall blonde's next to her. Brittany cocked her head curiously and turned concerned when she saw the tears in her girlfriend's eyes.

"San, what's wrong?"

The car had the Latina's attention. She wiped her fallen tears and cleared her throat.

"I know that I've done some things..that I'm not proud of. Rachel, I'm sorry for all the mean things I said and did to you. You are so talented and I know that I'm gonna see you on Broadway one day."

The brunette smiled, and nodded at her apology. Santana continued.

"Quinn, I'm sorry for always messing up your relationships. I was confused and I thought my feelings would go away. You are gonna go places and wish you the best of luck."

Almost everyone in the car was on the verge of tears and Santana fanned herself.

"Tina, I know we weren't always the best of friends, but I regret that. I regret not getting to know you as well as I could of. But you are special and I've never seen any relationship like you and Mike's."

"Thanks, Santana," she murmured, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She looked at the driver next.

"Kurt, you are one of the nicest people I've ever met. I always know that you have my back and that I can count on you."

He smiled kindly at her, before she turned to Sugar.

"Honey, you are what your name is, a bundle of Sugar! You are so sweet and adorable…I'm gonna miss having you around so much."

The blonde dove into her arms and wrapped her own around her body.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Santana."

The dark-haired girl ended her embrace with Sugar, and faced Brittany.

"Britt," she took a deep breath before continuing, "not only are you my girlfriend, but you're my best friend. That means the world to me- no _you_ mean the world to me."

The blonde girl broke down as they shared a teary embrace. Now the girls and Kurt were each sobbing at the sadness in the vehicle.

Quinn's phone rang, and she answered it.

Q: Hello.

S: Quinn, are you guys okay? We just passed y'all and everyone was crying.

Q: We're fine. Just being emotional, that's all.

S: Okay. Well if you need anything call me.

Q: I will. Love you, bye.

S: Love you, too. Bye.

She hung up, biting her lip. That phone call made her realize that she'd be only hearing his voice on the phone when she went to college. No matter how hard she tore her lip, the tears came. Sugar hugged her warmly, rubbing her back.

"Quinn, it's gonna be okay."

The girl just cried in her arms for a large remainder of the drive back to Lima. Nothing could repair the gash in her heart from the realization she had just made.

Before the teenagers knew it, they were unpacking at their separate houses. Quinn slowly began to remove her belongings from her suitcase. She hung all of her clothes up in her closet and put away her toiletries in the bathroom.

About to put her luggage on the top shelf, she noticed a miscellaneous t-shirt fall from inside of it. Picking it up off of the soft white carpet, she smoothed it gently with her palm. The article of clothing belonged to her boyfriend. Caving in from loneliness, she reached for her phone and called Sam. He agreed to come over after dropping his little siblings off at their friend's house. Throwing herself onto her plush blue bedspread, she buried her face into the soft matching pillows. Quinn basked on her bed for approximately fifteen minutes, until her doorbell rang. She hopped up and bounded downstairs to see her visitor. Opening the door, Sam greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. She pulled him inside the house, leading him up to her room.

"I've missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, Q."

The two pull up the covers on her bed and crawl under them, Quinn curling up to her boyfriend's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, then fumbled with the buttons on the television remote. Flipping through the channels, Quinn declared she wanted to watch a nature film. Sam respected her wishes by leaving the program on and placing the remote on her metal nightstand.

Minutes passed, and soon Sam had drifted off to sleep and Quinn was intrigued by the animals she was seeing on the television. The cutest baby turtle she had ever seen was ambling on the sand and out to sea. She smiled at the adorable creature, biting her lip. It frolicked for about five more minutes of the show, until the camera zoomed in on a nearby hungry seagull. The invested girl pulled the covers to her chest and prayed for the safety of the tiny reptiles. The narrator of the film explained how the mother turtle lays her eggs far up the beach so they can be safer, but when they hatch they have to make a run for the water. However, only a few of the batch make it into the water, because predators soon attack them. After waiting for what felt like a lifetime, Quinn finally witnessed the helpless baby turtle get eaten up by a seagull. She bit her lip, holding back the flood of tears that was about to come into her eyes. The pitiless bird gobbled down another turtle, making Quinn lose it. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Sam blinked his eyes open, taking in the sight before him. He automatically hugged her, while rubbing her back.

"Shhh. It's okay," he cooed, "What's wrong?"

The girl sniffed and faced him with wide eyes.

"A seagull ate the baby turtles!"

She fled to his chest, but he was rather confused. Glancing at the TV, he realized the situation. Sam held her head, while whispering words of comfort into her ear. It was rare for Quinn to let her guard down like this.

The two spent the rest of the evening in each other's arms, avoiding the nature channel.

* * *

**A/N: Ju like? Ju no like? You should tell me what you thought in a review. :D Also this chapter was inspired by a nature film I was watching. Seriously though, they should be titled 'TRAGIC ANIMAL STORIES' instead of nature films. They make me cry like a baby. Mwah! Bye!**


End file.
